Undying Love and Devotion
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Gwirithiel is a ranger of the Dunedain. She has never left the camp and she never planned to. When her father convinces her otherwise, she embarks on the adventure of a lifetime, and finds more then just adventure. Rated M for Violence, acohol consumption and sexual scenes.
1. First Meeting

Undying

Love and

Devotion

Written by: Gilraen Alcarin

Chapter 1

First meeting

I am Gwirithiel of the Dunedain. Daughter of Arthion. If ever I had a mother I did not know her, nor do I remember her. I rarely left the camp, not that I feared to, but that I feared to lose my father. He was growing old and I did not like the thought of him being without me. Until this day, when he and another ranger, one I called Luin came to me.

"Gwirithiel we have a mission for you." father said.

"Father you know I cannot leave you."

He sighed and looked at Luin.

"Give me a moment with my daughter."

He nodded and walked a little ways away.

"Gwirithiel…..you cannot remain in this camp forever. You must see the world and all it has to offer. Your mother would not…"

"I never knew my mother. Do you want me to leave you?" I asked.

He smiled a little.

"Of course not, but I do not want you to stay here for the rest of your life. Please, do this for me. For your father."

I sighed and nodded.

"Very well. I will go on this quest."

He smiled and hugged me. I would do anything to make my father happy.

"Luin! Come!"

Luin came back to us and handed me a map.

"You are to make for the Shire, Bag End to be exact. You are expected there this evening. You need not eat before you leave, for we have been assured that supper will be served."

I nodded and then prepared to leave. I had my sword sharpened as well as my knife and made sure I had a full quiver of arrows. I did not require a horse, for I knew that it would only get in the way. The sun was going down when I was ready to leave. My father came to me.

"Be safe my daughter. And do not worry for me. I shall be here when you return."

"Promise me father."

He pulled me into his arms.

"I swear it."

I hugged him tightly. He kissed my head and then I went on my way.

I arrived at a round door, painted a lovely shade of green. There also a strange glowing blue symbol. I knew this to be the right house. I rang the bell and a hobbit opened the door. I smiled and bowed.

"Gwirithiel daughter of Arthion at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins at yours."

I looked back to him. There was a loud commotion coming from inside.

"May I come in Master Baggins?" I asked.

"Oh right….yes of course!"

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

I was led down the hall and to the dining room, however it seemed quite crowded.

"If you do not mind, I shall just sit in the kitchen." I said.

"Well then right this way."

"Is it Thorin?!" called someone.

"No, no! It is the Dunedain woman I spoke of. She is rather shy and reserved." said an old voice.

I sat down at the kitchen table and Bilbo gave me something to eat. He was an extraordinary cook.

"This is delicious!" I complimented.

Bilbo blushed slightly and then wandered by to the dining room. One thing I prided myself on was my hearing. I knew it to be dwarves in the dining room, and I heard three of them wander to the living room.

"I wonder what this woman looks like." said one voice.

"Why do you not find out Kili?" said another.

"Is that a challenge brother?"

"Perhaps."

"It is a challenge! But mind you be careful. Gandalf said she was shy." said the third.

I heard a set of feet walking towards the kitchen. I looked up as they entered. My eyes widened. Before me stood a young dwarf, with long dark brown hair and a short beard. He had golden green eyes and if I stood he would come to about my shoulder.

"Kili….." he managed to say.

He too had been staring at me.

"Gwirithiel….." I whispered.


	2. Strange and Special

Chapter 2

I was surprised I spoke at all. I had spoken to Bilbo to be polite, but I never spoke to people I did not know. We stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Kili was the first to gather himself.

"I apologize if I have interrupted your dinner my Lady."

I smiled a bit.

"No, you have not. And you need not refer to me as lady." I said softly.

There it was again. I spoke to him.

"Do you normally speak so softly?" he inquired.

I shook my head.

"I normally do not speak at all around people I have never met before."

He smiled. He had a beautiful smile, it lit up his face. I gave him a small smile in return. The other two dwarves came up behind him. He looked to them and then back at me.

"This is my brother Fili."

I nodded in his direction but did not speak. Odd. He smiled and bowed.

"And this is Bofur."

"How do you do lass?"

I nodded to him as well.

"Can you talk?" asked Fili.

I did not answer.

"She can…" said Kili.

"But?"

He looked at me in the eyes.

Kili's POV

She was beautiful! Unlike any woman I had ever seen. Long dark brown hair it was almost black, yet in the firelight I could see streaks of dark red. Her eyes were like sapphires. Her skin was pale and seemed flawless. She was a real jewel.

"She does not like to speak to strangers." I said.

"How do you know that laddie?" Bofur asked.

I smiled a bit.

"She told me."

I saw my brother trying not to laugh at me. I ignored him and then bowed again.

"I am glad to have met you Gwirithiel."

I knew she would not speak in front of the others. I smiled at her and then walked away. As I did I saw her smile. I felt special, that she had spoken to me. I sat lit my pipe to have a smoke.

Gwirithiel's POV

I liked Kili. I felt as though I could trust him. After he left the other two looked at me. They smiled and nodded and then they too left. I finished my dinner and then wandered to the living room. On my way, I was nearly struck in the face by a flying plate. I ducked down and covered my head. When I looked up I saw Kili had caught the plate.

"Excuse me that is my mother's West Farthing platter it is over a hundred years old!" cried out Bilbo.

Fili threw Kili another plate. I heard the other dwarves clashing the knives and forks together.

"Could you not do that!? You will blunt them!"

"Oh! Do you hear that lads? He says we will blunt the knives."

I knew this to be the voice of the dwarf Bofur. Kili began to sing. And soon all the dwarves joined him.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates-_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bow;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_So, carefully! Carefully with the plates!_

When I was sure that the plates and glasses were done being thrown around I stood up and walked to the dining room. All the plates were neatly piled and so was everything else. I had to smile. I saw Kili looking at me. He smiled at me and this made my own smile grow. There was a loud knock at the door then.

"He is here." said an old man.


	3. She Will Only Speak to One

Chapter 3

The old man was a wizard. He was called Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey. The dwarves and Bilbo followed him to the front door and I peeked out from behind a corner. Gandalf opened the door and another dwarf stood there. He looked rather important.

"Ah Gandalf. I have finally found this place. I lost my way twice, in fact I would not have found it at all were it no for that mark on the door."

He walked inside and hung up his cloak. He looked at Bilbo.

"So this is the hobbit. Looks more like a grocer then a burglar. Tell me Master Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"What?"

"Sword or axe what is your weapon of choice?"

The dwarf circled around Bilbo. As he looked up he saw me. I tried to duck away, but he had sharp eyes.

"Who are you?" he called.

I slowly came out into the light. This dwarf looked a little like Kili. He had bright blue eyes and long wavy black hair.

"I ask again, who are you?"

"She does not speak Thorin." said Bofur.

Thorin? Was this the legendary Thorin Oakenshield?

"Is she mute?"

"No uncle. She speaks…..but she has only spoken to Master Baggins." said Fili.

So this was Fili and Kili's uncle.

"Only to be polite I think."

Thorin stared me down. I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Will you not speak?"

"She will not speak to you uncle." said Fili.

I could see that Thorin was growing frustrated.

"She will speak to me…I think." said Kili.

Thorin turned and looked at his nephew. Kili walked over to me.

"Shall I tell him your name?" he asked.

I nodded. He turned back to his frustrated uncle.

"She is called Gwirithiel. She is one of the Dunedain rangers. Gandalf sent for her. I know no more then that." said Kili.

I peered around Kili at Thorin. His expression seemed to soften.

"Very well. Until such time as she is comfortable to speak to the rest of us, Kili you are to stay with her and tell us what she says."

Kili nodded and Thorin looked at me once more.

"Can she fight?"

Kili turned and looked at me.

"Yes….I can. I use a sword and a bow if need be. I can throw knives as well." I whispered.

Kili repeated this to Thorin. Thorin nodded.

"Very good. Now I have traveled a long way and would like something to eat."

They wandered off and Kili looked at me.

"Do you fear them?"

"No…..I know not why, I just cannot speak to people I have never met. I cannot seem to find my voice. Perhaps it is because I have never left home. I have never had to speak to people I did not know." I explained.

He looked at me with understanding.

"It is alright. I understand….I think."

I smiled gratefully.

"Kili!"

Thorin's booming voice came from the dining room. Kili led me to the dining room and pulled up a chair for me next to him and his brother.

"Balin will you give Master Baggins and Lady Gwirithiel our contract." said Thorin.

I was handed the contract and read over it. I saw no problems so I signed it. Bilbo was reading it and he looked at the dwarves.

"Incineration?!" he asked.

"Oh aye he will melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." said Bofur.

I smiled a little. Bilbo was taking deep breaths.

"You alright laddie?" asked an older dwarf.

His name was Balin. He seemed very close to Thorin.

"I feel a bit faint."

Bofur smiled and stood up.

"Think furnace with wings!"

"Air….I need air!"

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You are nothing more then a pile of ash!"

At first I was smiling, until Bilbo fell to the floor. My eyes widened and I rushed around the hall and picked him up. I gave Bofur a disapproving look. Fili and Kili were soon at my side. They helped me get him to his armchair.

"I think he will be alright." said Fili.

I nodded and then we went back to the dining room. Thorin explained to me the quest. I had heard of Erebor before, and of the dragon Smaug. But what was previously unknown to me was the hidden door. After everything had been explained I headed to the door. I preferred to sleep outside. I sat out on the front lawn. The grass was soft and a brilliant shade of green. The door opened and Kili came outside.

"I thought you left."

"No….I do not like sleeping under a roof."

He nodded and sat down next to me. I looked at him curiously.

"Would you not rather be inside?" I asked.

He shrugged. From inside I heard voices singing.

_Far over the Misty Mountain cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek our pale enchanted gold_

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep where dark things sleep,_

_In hallow halls beneath the fells_

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword_

Kili began to sing beside me.

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun_

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold_

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold, where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung un-heard by men or elves_

_The Pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

_The bells were ringing in the Dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale_

_Then dragon's ire, more fierce then fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail_

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom_

_The fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon_

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns grim_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

I stared at Kili. He smiled shyly at me. I gave him a warm smile. I lay down on the grass and fell asleep.

Kili's POV

She was a strange woman, but in a good way. She fell asleep fast and she looked so peaceful. Her hair splayed out all around her and her breathing was light and she seemed very unconcerned with the world.

"Kili?"

I looked up to Thorin.

"What are you doing out here? In fact what is she…..is she asleep?"

I smiled and looked back at her.

"Yes uncle. She does not like to sleep inside."

"She is an odd creature to be sure."

"Aye she is…but a gentle one."

"Hm…..well you at least should come inside. I do not think harm shall come to her here in the Shire."

As I was about to rise, Gwirithiel rolled over onto me. I could not help but smile.

"Or you can stay here."

I looked up as Thorin walked back inside. Fili, Bofur and Dwalin were watching from the door. As soon as it shut I looked back at Gwirithiel. She had a small smile on her face. I moved so I could lie down. I folded my hands behind my head and looked at the stars. I liked this girl, she was different. I hoped I would be able to speak with her much more on the journey.


	4. A Dear Friend

Chapter 4

Gwirithiel's POV

I woke up and found myself quite warm and very comfortable. It was then I realized I was lying on top of Kili. My eyes widened and I jumped up. This woke him.

"I am sorry I…"

He chuckled. I knew my face was turning red.

"I did not mind. You were sleeping very peacefully, I could not find it in me to wake you."

I was surprised.

"You stayed here with me all night?" I inquired.

He nodded. I smiled a little.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

I laughed softly.

"You have a wonderful laugh."

I smiled even more.

"You two lovebirds awake?" came a loud voice.

I felt embarrassed. I looked down and Kili looked up.

"Shush! Look what you did Oin."

"What seems to be the problem?"

I would know Thorin's voice anywhere.

"Nothing uncle."

"Good. I do not want problems. We leave now."

Kili stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it and stood up. He smiled and then we followed Thorin, the other dwarves and Gandalf the wizard. I noticed Bilbo was not among them. I gave Kili a questioning look. He seemed to know.

"Uncle where is Mister Baggins?"

Thorin only grunted in reply.

"He will come." answered Gandalf.

Several of the dwarves took wagers. I myself thought that Bilbo would come. I was given a horse and Kili rode beside me on a pony. The other dwarves, mainly Fili, Bofur and Oin, would talk to me and tell funny stories. I would smile, but I still could not find a way to talk to them. I felt terrible about it, and I knew not why I could not talk.

After a while there came a small cry from behind us.

"Wait!"

We all stopped and I smiled when I saw the little hobbit running towards us. He stopped in front of Balin with the contract.

"I signed it!" He said.

He handed it to Balin and the old dwarf looked it over. He smiled and nodded.

"Everything seems in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo nodded and smiled a bit.

"Give him a pony." Thorin ordered.

"Hm? Oh no! I do not need one. I can move much fast…..AH!"

Fili and Kili grabbed hold of the hobbit and lifted him onto a pony. I smiled and Kili smiled at me, a well as Fili.

We stopped to rest that night near a small cave. I stayed near Kili, who sat near the fire. Thorin seemed to be asleep against the wall. Gandalf sat smoking his pipe and Fili sat near Kili. I watched as Bilbo walked over to the ponies. He fed one of them an apple. I smiled, but then there was a strange noise. I knew it all too well. My eyes widened and Kili looked at me. Bilbo looked around frightened.

"What was that?"

"Orcs. They shall be dozens of them out there." answered Fili.

"They come at night," continued Kili. "Attacking people whilst they sleep. No screams, only blood."

Poor Bilbo seemed scared out of his skin. Fili and Kili started to chuckle and I looked at them with a less then pleased expression.

"You think yourselves funny?"

I looked up at Thorin. He walked in front of us.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We meant nothing by it." Kili said.

Thorin shook his head and walked away.

"No you did not. You know nothing of the world."

Kili's POV

I truly did not mean to upset Thorin. Gwirithiel looked alarmed and I wanted to try and cheer her up, of course now I realized how truly foolish that plan was. I looked down and then Balin came forth.

"Do not take his words to heart laddie. Thorin has more cause then most to hate orcs." he said.

Fili looked over at him, but I kept my eyes on the ground.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf city of Moria. But our enemy had got their first." I looked up as he said this. "Moria had been taken, by legions of orcs. Led by the most vile of all their race…Azog the Defiler."

I remembered well my uncle mentioning the name of that orc. I looked over at him and saw him tense up. He did not turn and he did not speak.

"The giant Gundabaid orc, had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin, and he began by beheading the King."

I looked to Gwirithiel. Her eyes were wide.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad with grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. Defeat and death were upon us." Balin now looked over at Thorin with a smile. "That is when I first saw him. A young dwarf prince, facing down the Pale Orc. His armor spent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. He retrieved his sword and took off that orc's arm….Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily wiped out.

Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. But there was no feast, nor song that night. For our dead were beyond the count. We few survived. And I thought to myself then…..there is one who I could follow." he looked at Thorin once more. "There is one I could call king."

Thorin turned at this point. The others had woken up to Balin's story and we now looking upon my uncle with admiration. He walked past them with sorrow and grief in his face.

"What happened to the Pale Orc?" asked the hobbit.

Thorin stopped in front of him.

"He slunk back into the shadows from whence he came, that filth died of his wounds long ago."

He walked away and went back to sleep. I sighed and then felt a hand on my own. I looked up to meet the gaze of Gwirithiel.

Gwirithiel's POV

I knew that Kili felt awful for what he had done. He sighed and I placed my hand over his. He looked up at me a little surprised. I gave him a comforting smile. I feared he would withdraw his hand, but he did not do so. He held onto it and nodded. Kili had become a very dear friend to me, and I did not wish to see him upset in any way.

After the others had fallen asleep, I lay awake. I missed my father terribly. I suddenly wished I had never left, that I had argued with him about leaving. I did not realize I was crying.

"Gwirithiel?"

Kili had woken up. He sat up and his eyes grew wide with alarm.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

I shook my head. I sat up and put his hands on my shoulders.

"What is it?"

"I…..I miss my father. And my home." I said.

I covered my face in my hands. I felt foolish and weak. Kili moved closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I am sorry….I am too old to be crying like this." I said softly.

"No….it is alright. I understand. I miss my mother as well. Fili and I have never been on a quest like this. We have never been away from our mother." He said gently.

I looked up at him then. His eyes were full of concern and understanding. I put my arms around him and ceased my tears. Kili was very warm and I could hear his heart beat.

"Thank you Kili. For everything you have done for me. You are a dear friend." I whispered.

He said nothing but held me tightly.


	5. Jealousy

Chapter 5

It rained that next day. I did not mind the rain. I pulled my cloak around me tightly and pulled up my hood.

By the end of the day we reach what was once a farmhouse. Gandalf walked inside and looked around.

"I think it would be wise if we moved on."

Thorin walked to the wizard and they began to argue. I got down off the horse and one of the dwarves, Dori I think his name was, walked over to me.

"Miss Gwirithiel may I tempt you with a spot of tea?"

I smiled and nodded. He seemed delighted that I had smiled and shown some sort of interaction. He sped off to make some tea. Dori was a delightful fellow.

Kili's POV

I smiled, Gwirithiel was finally interacting with the others. Yet I felt a small pang of jealousy. I liked it when she had only ever spoken and interacted with me. Someone came up and put their hand on my shoulder.

"Staring will do you no good lad."

Gloin.

"I know not what you speak of." I lied.

He chuckled.

"Aye, you do. You care for the silent lassie."

He spoke the truth. I cared for Gwirithiel more then I had before. And with each passing day my feelings for her grew.

"You have got to tell her laddie."

I looked at him.

"I could never. We have only just met and…..well….."

"Oh so you fear her answer."

I nodded. I felt a coward for it.

"Oh lad, if you do not tell her…you will regret it."

He walked off and left me to my thoughts. I watched as Dori gave her the tea.

Gwirithiel's POV

I saw Kili staring at me. He seemed to do this often. Our stare was broken by Gandalf, as he walked off angrily.

"Where are you going?" Asked Bilbo.

"To seek company elsewhere."

"With who?"

"Myself Mister Baggins! The only one with sense. I have had my fill of the stubbornness of dwarves for one day."

I looked up at Thorin. To say he was upset was an understatement.

"Fili! Kili mind the ponies! And mind you do not leave them! Gwirithiel go with them." said Thorin.

I nodded and walked off with Fili and Kili. I sat on a fallen log, remaining silent as usual. Fili came and sat next to me.

"I know you will not answer, but you need to know that none of us here would ever harm you, or let anything harm you. You can trust us," he looked at Kili. "especially Kili."

I looked at him and then to Kili. He was feeding the ponies and did not seem to notice us. I finally found my voice,

"I know."

I looked back at Fili and found his eyes wide.

"She speaks?!"

Kili's POV

"She speaks?!"

I looked up as my brother spoke. Gwirithiel was smiling and nodding. I rushed over.

"She spoke to you?" I asked.

Fili nodded eagerly. I looked at Gwirithiel. I smiled, but in truth I was jealous. My brother seemed to notice this.

"It was only a mere two words little brother." he said.

Now Gwirithiel seemed to notice my true feelings. She gave me a look that said,

_I am only meant to be yours?!_

I sighed and shook my head.

"I apologize. This is good news, and I am happy to hear it."

Fili seemed to believe me, yet Gwirithiel still seemed uncertain. Fili walked off to give us a moment alone.

I sat down beside her.

Gwirithiel's POV

"Gwirithiel…I speak the truth when I say I am happy you are starting to speak to the others." He said.

"But?" I whispered.

He took a deep breath.

"I will admit I am jealous."

I gave him a look of confusion.

"Jealous of what?"

"Myself no longer being the only one you would speak to." He whispered.

My eyes widened. The dwarf smiled shyly and looked down. Before I could respond to him, Fili came back.

"Some of the ponies are missing!: He said frantically.

Kili and I jumped up and followed Fili. 3 of the ponies were missing. There were large tracks leading away from the ponies. Kili turned and looked at me.

"Gwirithiel, you must go back and tell Thorin what has happened."

I gave him a worried look. He put his hands on my arms.

"You can do this! I need you to." He said.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I rushed off towards the others. If Kili was counting on me…I would not fail him.


	6. None Can Stop Her

Chapter 6

When I reached the others I ran straight to Thorin.

"Where are my nephews he asked?"

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came.

"Speak woman!"

His voice was harsh, but Kili and Fili were in danger. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction I came from. He seemed to understand.

"Everyone follow Gwirithiel!" He ordered.

They followed me back through the woods and I saw that it was only Fili. I looked at him in alarm.

"The trolls have the burglar!" he said.

My eyes grew wide. He need not tell me where Kili was. I knew now where he was. I darted forward before anyone could stop me.

"Gwirithiel no!" shouted Thorin and Fili.

"You cannot stop her Thorin!" said Balin.

"No indeed. If she has gone after Kili….none can stop her." said a voice.

I believed it to be the voice of Gloin.

Kili's POV

I leaped out with my sword and attacked all three trolls.

"Drop him!" I shouted.

The troll holding Bilbo looked at me.

"You what?!"

I twirled my sword in my hand.

"I said, drop him!"

The troll threw Bilbo at me. I caught him, but was knocked backwards in the process. The trolls started to come towards us. I heard the sound of hurried footsteps. Then Gwirithiel leaped out from the trees, I knew the others would not be far behind. She held her sword in her hand and lunged at the trolls. For a mortal woman she moved with impressive speed. The trolls could not seem to catch her. I set Bilbo right and then stood and fought beside her. Then my uncle, brother and kinsmen came bursting through the bushes.

Gwirithiel's POV

I had made only just in time. Kili now fought beside me and the other dwarves joined the fight. Thorin was a skilled warrior, as was Dwalin. Kili never left my side, and I did not complain.

"Gwirithiel!"

I turned and saw a troll about to snatch me up. I drove my sword through its hand and then climbed up its arm and whacked it over the head. It howled in pain and I jumped off. I saw Bilbo free the ponies and I smiled. I spun around and sliced at another troll's foot. A dwarf whose name I could not remember pulled me back as the troll nearly stepped on me. I nodded my thanks and then as I stood I heard Kili shout out,

"BILBO!"

He tried to go forward but Thorin stopped him.

"NO!"

Two of the trolls had Bilbo. There was nothing we could do without bring Bilbo harm, and most certainly death.

"Lay down your arms! Or we will rip his off!"

I immediately placed my weapons on the ground. Thorin hesitated and then did the same, as did all the other dwarves. One of the trolls snatched me up. I struggled against its grip, but in vain. Kili shouted my name.

"Gwirithiel!"

While one troll held onto me, the others took Kili and the other and shoved them into sacks, and the rest were tied to a spit. The one holding me was called Tom. The smallest was Bert and the one that seemed to be the leader was known as William.

"OI! Why are you holding on to that one Tom?" asked William.

The troll looked at me. I was scared, I had never been in this sort of a situation. If it were only one troll or even two I would have been less afraid, but there were three of them.

"I dunno….it is a funny looking creature."

I thrashed around in the troll's grasp.

"Squirmy little thing though!" Said Bert.

He squeezed me and I cried out in pain.

"LET HER GO!" shouted Kili.

I looked at him in fear, but I knew there was nothing he could do.

"What are you going to do with it then" William asked.

"Its sort of pretty. I am going to keep it!"

I struggled even more and screamed. The troll laughed.

"See? Its cute."

"And what about the rest o them?"

"Cook 'em fast! I do not fancy being turned to stone." said William.

"You are making a mistake! A huge mistake!"

I looked down to Bilbo.

"Oh and I suppose you know about cooking dwarf?"

"You cannot reason with them Bilbo! They are half-wits!" Said Fili.

"Actually I know the secret to cooking dwarf."

"What?!"

"Traitor!"

I glared at the hobbit. How could he betray us!?

"Silence! Let the burglarahobbit talk eh."

"The secret is…."

"Yes?"

"Come on!"

"Tell us the secret!"

"Yes I am telling you the secret is….to…..skin them first!"

My eyes widened and I let out a cry.

"Tom, get me filleting knife." said William.

I seemed to find my voice in all this.

"KILI!"

"Oi! Shut your little pet up!" said an angry William.

"KILI!"

"Quiet you!" spat Tom.

"KILI! KIL…."

The dwarf shook me and I felt dizzy. He shook me harder until I fell unconscious.

Kili's POV

She had shouted out my name. My name! She never would have spoken in front of the others. This made my position all the more desperate. Then I saw her stop moving. My eyes widened and I thrashed around in the pile.

"Oi stop that!"

"You cannot hope to get to her now laddie!" said Gloin.

"So mind you stop kicking us in the head!" Fili added.

I looked back to Gwirithiel, still unconscious in the troll's hand. Another troll walked over and picked up Bombur.

"Nice and crunchy!"

"Oh no not that one….he is infected!" cried Bilbo.

Now I was utterly confused and this did not help.

"You what?"

"Yes he has got worms….in his….tubes!"

Suddenly Bombur came crashing down on me and Gloin.

"In fact they all have them! They are infested with parasites! It is a terrible business, I would not risk it! I truly would not!"

_Is he mad!?_

"Did he just say parasites?" Oin asked me.

"Yes we do not have parasites! You have parasites you little….."

I stopped when I felt my uncle kick me. I looked up at him and he raised his eyebrows. I realized now that Bilbo was trying to distract them. I looked back at the trolls.

"I have got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites I have got huge parasites!" I shouted.

Perhaps if they thought we were infected, then they would believe that Gwirithiel was too and they would let her go.

"We are riddled!" shouted Ori from the spit.

"Yes we are! Badly!" added Dori.

"What would you have us do then?" asked Tom as he walked to Bilbo.

My eyes remained on Gwirithiel.

"Let them all go?"

"Well….."

"I think not!"

He shook Gwirithiel in his anger and I began to struggle once more.

"The dawn take you all!"

I looked up, and there stood Gandalf. I had never been more happy to see that old wizard.

"Who is that?" asked William.

"No idea." replied Tom.

"Can we eat him too?" Bert asked.

He brought his staff down upon the rock and it split. Letting in sunlight. Gwirithiel was dropped to the ground and none too gently.

"GWIRITHIEL!"

She did not open her eyes.


	7. Do Not Leave Me

Chapter 7

As soon as I had dressed myself and been freed from the sack I rushed to the unconscious woman.

"Gwirithiel!"

She was still breathing but it was becoming weaker and weaker.

"Please….do not leave me." I whispered.

"What happened?!"

Gandalf came rushing forward. He pushed me aside and knelt down in front of her.

"Is she alright?" Thorin asked.

I did not look at him, I only had eyes for Gwirithiel at the moment.

"Poor lass!" said Bofur.

"Kili?"

I did not look at my brother or any of them.

"She will be alright. In fact she should wake soon." said the wizard.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Very well, then Kili, you and Ori shall stay here with her. The rest of us are to locate the toll's cave and see what it may hold." my uncle said.

I took Gwirithiel's hand and stroked it. Ori sat down on the other side of her.

"She is a lucky young woman." he said.

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not many women could have survive the shaking the troll gave her. She is strong."

I nodded and looked back at her beautiful face.

Gwirithiel's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. Someone was holding my hand and stroking it. I blinked a few times and looked around.

"Gwirithiel?"

I smiled. I knew that voice, and I had never been more happy to hear it.

"Kili…" I whispered.

"So that is her voice? A lovely one."

My eyes wandered over to a young dwarf. I believe his name was Ori.

"Aye, it is." Kili said.

I sat up slowly and looked at him. I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder. He held me tightly.

"Thank Durin you are safe! I thought I had lost you."

As soon as I heard Ori walked off to tell the others, I whispered in Kili's ear.

"It shall take fare more then a few trolls to put an end to the daughter of Arthion."

He chuckled and the others son came running back.

"Miss Gwirithiel! You are alright!" said Dori.

I smiled and nodded. Fili smiled and winked at me and I laughed a little. Bofur sighed in relief and the other dwarves smiled at me. Thorin however, simply stared at me. I looked away from him and smiled at Kili. He smiled and pulled me back into his arms.

Kili's POV

I never wanted to let her go, but the sound of an unknown person approaching gave me no choice. I drew my sword and stood in front of her protectively. Little man came through the bushes, on a sled being pulled by rather large rabbits.

"Radaghast what on earth are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you Gandalf!"

Gwirithiel tugged on my sleeve and I looked at her. She motioned for me to follow. We did not wander very far.

"Kili…why would you be jealous of something like that?" she asked me.

She spoke of what I had told her before the whole ordeal with the trolls. I looked at the ground and kicked a few stones around.

"I care a lot about you Gwirithiel…..and I felt special, that I was the only one you would speak to…that you trusted me of all the others." I said softly.

I looked back up into her big blue eyes. They were wide.

_I was too bold! Oh well done Kili!_

She opened her mouth to answer but there was a strange howl. Gwirithiel drew her sword and we rushed back to the others. As we reached them a warg jumped at Thorin. He killed it but another was behind him. I barely saw it as Gwirithiel took a small knife and threw it directly into the warg's eye. Dwalin then came and finished it off.

"Warg Scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Uncle said.

Gwirithiel's POV

"Orc-Pack?!" asked a frightened hobbit.

"Who did you tell about your quest?! Beyond your king?" Gandalf asked the dwarf.

"No one."

"Who did you tell!?"

"No one I swear!"

Gandalf sighed in frustration.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted." said the wizard.

_Who could be hunting us? The only enemy Thorin truly had was Azog the Defiler, and he is dead._

"I will draw them away!" said a brave Radaghast.

"These are Guuldebrag Wargs! They will outrun you!"

"And these are Ruskabel Rabbits!"

I smirked.

"I would like to see them try!" The brown wizard said.

He hopped onto his slay and sped off. Kili took my hand and we ran. We followed Gandalf across the rocky plains.

"Ori no!"

Thorin grabbed him and yanked him back. The warg riders would have seen us had he not.

"This way!" Gandalf ushered.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked.

If Gandalf answered him, I did not hear it. We stopped under a large boulder. I could hear one of the warg riders walking across it. I looked at Kili. He gave me a comforting smile. Thorin looked to his nephew and the looked at his bow. I knew what he wanted him to do. As Kili was about to go forward I grabbed his sleeve. He looked at me. I gave him a look I knew to be full of worry and pleading. Thorin smacked my hand away and Kili took down the warg and its rider. I was glaring at Thorin. I did not speak, but I was sure the look in my eyes told him everything. All the noise the warg and orc had made was our downfall. The other warg riders heard us and were now chasing after us.

"Run!" Thorin shouted.

Kili grabbed my hand once more and we ran off. We had been running so fast that I only now noticed Gandalf had disappeared. The wargs were now surrounding us. I took my bow and an arrow and aimed for an orc. I fired and then looked around for the wizard.

"Where is Gandalf?" Nori asked.

"Curse that wizard! He has gone and left us again!" Dwalin said angrily.

"Stand and fight!" Thorin said.

I saw him draw his sword, and it was a different one from his usual sword. It seemed familiar. Kili looked at me.

"Go now! Get out of here! Run as fast as you can."

I shook my head and stayed where I was.

"Gwirithiel please! I do not want anything to happen to you!"

I refused to leave him.

"This way fools! Hurry!" came Gandalf's voice.

I turned and saw him under a rock. I pulled Kili in his direction. He stopped to fire an arrow into another warg.

"KILI! GWIRITHIEL!" Thorin called.

We ran full speed and jumped down into a tunnel. As we stood up there was a horn call. It did not sound like any orc horn. The body of an orc came tumbling down to us. There was an arrow lodged in it.

"Is this one of your arrows?" Thorin asked angrily.

I shook my head quickly. He pulled it from the orc's body.

"Elves!" he spat.

He threw the arrow to the ground and looked a Gandalf.

"I cannot see where this path leads!: shouted Dwalin.

"Well then we follow it yes!" Bofur said.

"A wise choice." Gandalf whispered. Thorin eyed him and then Kili took my hand and we walked off.


	8. The Hidden Valley

Chapter 8

The tunnel seemed to become wider and soon it opened. I smiled when I saw where Gandalf had led us.

"The Hidden Valley of Imladris. The Last Homely House. Of course in the common tongue it is known by another name…." said Gandalf.

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed.

I had been to Rivendell only once. My father had been visiting friends and I had come along. I had wanted to see the elves and had begged my father to take me with him. I never once forgot the time I spent there.

"This was your plan all along." said an angry voice.

I need not turn to know it was Thorin who had spoken.

"To have us take shelter with our enemies!" snarled the dwarf.

"They are not your enemies." said the wizards tiredly. "The only ill will is what you bring yourself!"

"You think the elves would give our quest their blessing? They would only try to stop us!" he snapped.

"Of course they would! Anyone would!"

"You did not."

I heard Gandalf sigh. We continued down into the valley. Everything was exactly as I remembered.

Kili's POV

Seeing Gwirithiel smile as we walked down into the valley made me smile. I loved her smile. As we approached, an elf came towards Gandalf.

"Ah Lindir."

"Mithrandir!"

"I have come to see Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here….."

The horn we had heard in the tunnel was heard once more. Horses approached and I pushed Gwirithiel behind me and drew my sword. The horses circled around us and then one of the elves took Gwirithiel's hand and lifted her onto his horse.

"Gwirithiel!"

To my surprise she was smiling and laughing, as was the elf. I relaxed, but only slightly. I watched the elf carefully as he got off his horse and then lifted Gwirithiel down as well.

"Mithrandir."

"My Lord Elrond." said Gandalf.

Gwirithiel seemed very comfortable around Elrond.

"Never before has the enemy come so very close to our borders. Someone or something must have drawn them near." said Elrond.

"Yes well that was probably us."

Thorin walked forward. Elrond nodded.

"Welcome to Imladris Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror King Under the Mountain."

Gwirithiel's POV

I was given a room separate from the dwarves. I was given a dress and my hair was done up. I was led to the Hall of Fire for dinner.

Kili's POV

As I looked up my jaw dropped and my fork dropped onto my plate with a loud clang. Gwirithiel walked in, and I thought I was looking upon an elf. She looked beautiful. She wore a light green dress that seemed to sparkle. She was given a set at Elrond's table. My eyes followed her as she walked. She moved with grace.

"Trying to catch flies lad?" Dwalin asked.

I realized my mouth was still hanging open. The older dwarves chuckled, but Fili and Ori were staring at her as well. I did not like this.

"What are you two staring for?"

They acted as thought they had not been. I smirked and shook my head, and then looked back at Gwirithiel. She met my gaze and her blue eyes seemed to light up. She smiled and nodded. I nodded, but could not take my eyes from her.


	9. Confessions and Loopholes

Chapter 9

Gwirithiel's POV

The way Kili stared at me made me feel warm. I know not how to explain it, for I had never felt such a thing before. When dinner had ended I went back to my room. I remembered what Kili had told me.

"_I care a lot about Gwirithiel…."_

His words repeated themselves over and over in my mind. And as I thought of him my heart pounded in my chest and I found myself smiling. I knew then I cared about Kili as he did for me, and I had to tell him.

I ran through the halls towards where I might find him. I was met by the laughter of the other dwarves. Bombur had fallen to the ground, because the table he sat on had broken beneath him. I smiled and then the dwarf that had saved me from the trolls looked up. I learned his name was Bifur. He nudged Kili and pointed to me. I smiled and then walked away, knowing he would follow.

Kili's POV

"Go on then lad!" said Bofur.

I slowly got to my feet and followed after her. She stood on one of the many balconies. The moonlight washed over her and made her skin look like shining silver.

"Kili I need to speak with you." she whispered.

I almost did not hear her. I walked closer to her. She seemed nervous, almost scared.

"What is it Gwirithiel?" I asked.

My own voice shook a little. She looked up at me.

"Before, after the trolls…"

_Oh no!_

"Look Gwirithiel…..I….."

"I care a lot about you too Kili."

My heart nearly stopped right there. When I finally found my ability to move, my hand took hers. She looked at me and smiled in relief. I smiled back at her and then embraced her.

"I feared I had been too bold." I said.

She laughed softly.

"No…..I am sorry for not saying anything sooner."

I pulled back and smiled.

"Well you were never truly granted a chance until now."

"True."

We laughed and then I gathered my courage to do something I had always longed to. I reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled softly. I stroked her cheek. Her skin was so soft.

Gwirithiel's POV

The feeling of Kili's calloused hand on my cheek was something I had longed to feel since I met him. I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair, softly and gently.

"Kili?"

"Hm?"

I took his hand in mine and held them up.

"When you first saw me….what did you think?"

He chuckled and brought my hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on."

I smiled and looked up at him. I lightly ran my fingers down his face.

"You need never be jealous…You know that right?" I whispered.

"Of course I do."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I lay there in Kili's arms never wanting the night to end. Softly I began to sing,

_White grows the Lily,_

_Red grows the Rose_

_Here lies my laddie_

_Look how he grows, _

_One day he will leave me, to cross shadowed seas,_

_Pray Valar protected him, _

_Keep him safe with me_

Kili's POV

Her voice was soft and clear. I smiled and said,

"I take it you shall not sing for the others just yet?"

She laughed at my remark and shook her head.

"I will never sing this song fro any but you."

This made me smile even more. She twirled my hair with her thin fingers and then said,

"Perhaps you should head back before they come looking for you."

I frowned at this.

"Would you come with me?"

"I wish that I could. But I believe the elves would think it improper and be against it."

I sighed knowing she was right.

_Curse the elves for this!_

"Yet they have not said anything to you staying with me." She whispered.

I looked down at her smiling face.

_Smart girl!_

She led me back to her room and there I stayed.

Gwirithiel's POV

I snuggled close to Kili. He always felt so warm. He put his arm around me and I sighed.

"Kili did you ever see the Lonely Mountain?" I asked.

"No, I was born in the Blue Mountains after the Battle of Moria. Fili was born only 5 years before me."

"And your mother?"

"She was…..reluctant to let Fili and I come with Thorin…but Thorin assured our safety. I miss her very much."

I looked up at him.

"I know….but you will see her when we have helped your uncle to reclaim Erebor. And I will see my father again."

He smiled and nodded. I did not ask the question that lingered in my heart. It was Kili who voiced my question.

"So then…..when you go back to your father…..what will become of us?"

I looked back into his eyes. There was a mix of hope and fear. I smiled and lightly touched his face.

"I will never leave your side, unless you send me away." I whispered.

He took my hand and kissed it.

"Never would I send you away."

I smiled.

"Then you have nothing to fear."

He smiled and I rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"Sweet dreams Gwirithiel." He whispered.

And my dreams were indeed sweet that night.


	10. A Small Step Forward

Chapter 10

Third Person POV

Fili and the other dwarves sat and waited for Kili to return. Thorin, Bilbo and Balin came back and Thorin looked around.

"Where is Kili?"

None of the dwarves answered him. He sighed and smacked his hand to his face.

"He is with that woman is he not?"

"Yes." said a few of them.

"He is more difficult then his mother." Thorin mumbled.

"What?!" Fili asked.

"Nothing."

Gwirithiel's POV

I woke up to the sound of an opening door. My eyes remained closed and I acted as though I were still fast asleep.

"Kili wake up." came the strong voice of Thorin.

I felt Kili move. I rolled over onto his chest and felt his arm wrap around me. I felt him tense, he must have seen Thorin.

"Uncle…."

"What are you doing in here?"

"She asked me to stay with her."

"Kili I would advise you not to become too attached to the girl."

The anger in Kili's voice was clear.

"What do you speak of uncle?"

Thorin sighed.

"I mean she may not be with us for much longer. I think it would be best for her to remain here….."

"No!" Kili said firmly.

"Kili she only speaks to you! What if something were to happen and she were unable to warn anyone?"

"She spoke to Fili! She spoke to Ori! Have faith in her." Kili defended.

I managed not to smile at him defending me. I tightened my hold on his shirt.

"If you were to have her remain here…I shall remain with her."

"Kili!"

"I mean what I say! When you leave she comes with us or we both stay here." Kili warned.

Thorin sighed in defeat.

"Very well. But she is your responsibility! If she does not make it her blood is on your hands!"

Kili's arm tightened around me and I heard Thorin leave. I opened my eyes and looked at Kili.

"You heard everything?"

I nodded.

"You shall have to forgive my uncle. He only wishes to keep me from getting hurt."

"I know…..I understand. And thank you….for defending me." I said.

He smiled and I inched closer to him. His hand went to my face and he pulled me closer until our lips met. We remained with our lips pressed tightly together for a good while. When finally we separated I smiled at him. He smiled back and said,

"I was not yet finished."

I smiled and brought my lips back to his. He snaked his arm around me and kissed me gently. Neither of us heard the door open and then close again. As we separated I wrapped my arms around him.

"I imagine Thorin shall wish to leave soon. Come. We must prepare to leave." he said.

I nodded and changed into my normal cloths and made sure I had everything I needed. I noticed that Elrond had put a few of my favorite cakes into my bag. I smiled and then Kili and I went back to the others. As we approached I saw Thorin and stopped. I knew he did not approve of me, and that it was not only because he feared for Kili. I felt Kili's hand take mine. I looked at him and he nodded. I squeezed his hand and we walked forward.

Kili's POV

I knew she was nervous. So I took her hand and we walked forward. Thorin looked at us and I could see an unreadable expression come over him. I held my head high and kept Gwirithiel's hand in mine. Fili smiled at me and I smiled a little. It was Bofur who had to open his large mouth!

"Oh! Well look her lads! We have ourselves a couple of lovebirds!"

Gwirithiel looked down, her face was red. I glared ay Bofur.

"Shut it will you!"

He spoke no more but he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and Thorin walked over to me.

"You remember what I said Kili."

"Yes…..**we** remember."

Thorin looked at Gwirithiel. My uncle was a very intimidating dwarf, yet Gwirithiel's blue eyes look directly into his, and she gave him the smallest of nods. Thorin walked away and we followed him. Gwirithiel never let go of my hand.

Gwirithiel's POV

That night we stopped to rest amongst the last grassy patch of land before we entered the mountain pass. I was laying on the grass looking up at the stars with Kili when his brother came over to us.

"I she asleep?" he asked.

I quickly closed my eyes before he could notice. I was thankful that Kili understood.

"Yes she is."

"Good…..how did you become so lucky as to end up holding the hand of one of the fairest maidens in Middle-Earth?"

I kept myself from smiling. I felt Kili move a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Aye…..she is something else is she not."

"In any case….you had best protect her and treat her well."

"This brother…I can assure you I shall do."

My heart fluttered and I rolled over so that Fili would not see my eyes open. I looked up at Kili and smiled. He smiled back down at me and took my hand.

"Oh and I think it would be best of I told you now…that I…"

"Go on." said Kili.

"Well I went to her room last night to if you were there, I was worried the elves might have got to you, and well I saw you two…."

"Saw us what?" Kili's voice edged towards anger.

"You know…being romantic and that sort."

I sat straight up and looked at Fili. He jumped back.

"Was she awake the entire time?"

I nodded. He stood up and started to back away and I jumped up and chased after him. It was too bad for Fili, that I was much faster then he. I lunged for him and we both fell to the ground.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE!?"

The moment I heard Thorin's voice I jumped up and ran back to Kili.

"It was my fault uncle!" Fili said.

I looked at him with a bit of a worried expression. Thorin did not even look at Fili. His eyes locked with mine. I walked up and bowed respectful in apology.

Thorin sighed.

"No….I apologize. I should not have been so quick as to shout. But I must ask that you do not do so again. We are drawing near to the Misty Mountains and there are many foul creatures."

I looked up at Thorin. For the first time I smiled. I nodded and then he walked off. Kili came to me.

"He does have a valid point."

I smiled and nodded.

"I know. He is only looking out for us all." I whispered.

Kili took my hand and I looked at him.

"You miss your father." he said.

I sighed and nodded. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my head. I closed my eyes and held onto him. In a way, I was happy my father had sent me on this quest. Had he not, I never would have met Fili. Yet I still missed my father terribly, and my home, and as we traveled farther and farther away I missed them even more. But I knew that I had Kili and that I would see my father again, and being in Kili's arms gave me hope. I looked over at Thorin who was watching us.

"_Thank you_." I mouthed.

He seemed surprised that I had interacted with him, but he gave me a half smile and nodded.

* * *

I will not do a Third Person POV very often in this story. Just a heads up! Enjoy and please R&R! Namarie!


	11. Only One Thought

Chapter 11

We moved on early the next morning. We made it to the Mountain pass before midday. As we continued it began to rain. Luckily, the weather was the only bad part of this journey…so far.

With a sudden crack of lightning the mountain began to move. My eyes widened as a Stone Giant stood from the mountain.

"So the legends are true!" said Bofur.

He was standing very close to the edge. My eyes widened in fear as the Stone Giant threw a large piece of the mountain. I lunged forward and yanked Bofur back. The Stone Giant had been throwing the boulder at another giant.

"MOVE!" Thorin shouted.

I needed not to be told twice. We rushed forward, but as we did we discovered we were standing on another stone giant.

"FILI!"

I looked over to find Fili, Bilbo, Bombur, Bifur and Nori trapped on the other leg of the giant. Kili reached for him but to no avail. I also reached for my arm was longer, but his fingers only just touched mine before he was out of reach. We collided with the mountain and rushed off. The others tried to get to the other leg but could not do so with the risk of falling to their deaths. When the giant got close enough I ran and jumped onto it.

"GWIRITHIEL!"

I clung to the rocks with only one thought in mind. Saving Kili's brother!

Kili's POV

I could not stop her. She was far too fast and in the rain I barely saw her. She jumped off the edge and onto the giant. I shouted her name but she did not answer. I watched in fear as she climbed. The others saw her climbing to them and I smiled as she reached them. I looked at my uncle and found him glaring. I had no time to worry about that now, for the giant had been hit and was now falling towards the mountain

"NO!"

I saw Gwirithiel take hold of Fili and threw him to safety. However, she remained with the others as they crashed into the mountain!

Thorin rushed forward to my brother, but I ran towards where I had seen the others collide.

"Gwirithiel!"

As I moved closer, I saw that she and the others were still alive. I smiled in relief and ran to her. I cared not what the pothers said, for when I reached her I kissed her.

"Where is Bilbo?" Bofur inquired.

We separated and looked around.

"Here!"

Bilbo was hanging on for dear life on the edge of the mountain. We could not reach him and so Thorin jumped off the side of the mountain and pushed him up. Dwalin helped pull Thorin up and I pulled Gwirithiel close to me.

"I thought I had lost you." I said to her.

"I thought we lost our burglar!" said Dwalin.

"Neither of them should have come! They have proven only to be burdens! The girl acted as a fool and nearly go herself killed and Master Baggins should never have run out his door!" said Thorin.

Gwirithiel's POV

Thorin's words hit me hard.

_He is wrong!_

We continued on in the poring rain until we found a small cave. It did not go very far back.

"How about a fire?"

"NO! No fires! Not in this place. Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied. Bofur you take first watch."

I went to the very back of the cave. I was freezing cold and soaking wet. I sat shivering and then Kili came and sat beside me. He pulled me into his arms and tried to keep me warm, but he was just as soaked as I was. Fili came and knelt before me.

"Gwirithiel…thank you. I owe you my life."

I shook my head and smiled. He smiled and then walked to Bofur. Kili looked at me.

"Your lips are turning blue!"

I shivered violently.

"P-Perhaps you….c-can fix….t-t-that." I said.

He smiled and brought his lips to mine. I felt warmer, but I wanted more. I placed my hand behind his neck and kissed him harder. I felt his tongue trace over my bottom lip and I willingly let him in. His hands cupped my face and our tongues danced together. I hear a low moan in his throat and I held him tighter. That was until someone cleared their throat. As we separated there stood Thorin. I looked away, knowing he was still upset with me for what I had done.

"You are a very foolish girl!"

"Uncle…."

"Silence! What you did, risking your life for the others was foolish," I felt tears come to my eyes, but I would not let him see. "and yet…my nephew might have died had you not done what you did."

My eyes went wide and I looked up. Thorin did not smile, but I could see how grateful he was.

"Thank you Lady Gwirithiel for saving Fili."

I smiled and nodded.

"Still you will not speak?"

I looked down sadly.

"Take your time…..I believe I can understand."

I leaned against Kili and sighed. Thorin walked off and I looked up at Kili. He smiled and brushed the wet hair from my face. I smiled at him adoringly and purposely brushed his hair into his face. I laughed as he tried to blow his hair out of his face. As he finally used his hands I gently pressed my lips to his. This took him by surprise, but he still kissed me back. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"You need to rest. Worry not for I shall be right here with you." He murmured.

I nodded and then lay my head against his chest. I fell asleep rather quickly, now with my cloths being only a bit damp. Before sleep overcame me I whispered,

"Kili…..you are like my own personal fire."

The last thing I head before I drifted off was his chuckle, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	12. Escape from Goblin Town

Chapter 12

"UP! EVERYONE UP!"

The sound of Thorin deep voice woke me, only just as the ground was opening beneath us. Kili held me tightly and tried to move me to safety, but too late. We fell and I screamed as we slid down the rock tunnel. We landed in a sort of cage where goblins immediately jumped us. My weapons were taken, all save the small knife in my boot which was carefully concealed. The goblins yanked me away from Kili and dragged us away. I struggled violently and threw them off. Without my weapons I could not do much, but Luin had trained me to fight with only my hands and legs. I spun around kicking them, screaming with rage.

I continued to fight them until more of them swamped me.

"Gwirithiel!" shouted my friends.

The goblins now had extra drivers hauling me away. We were brought before a very large and truly hideous goblin. The Great Goblin.

"What miserable persons are these?"

"Dwarves your malevolence! And this pretty little thing!"

I was pushed forward. The Great Goblin grabbed my face.

"What is it? A ranger?"

The goblins snickered.

"Let her go! AH!"

I heard a whip crack on Kili. I twisted out of the grasp of the Great Goblin and tried to run back to Kili.

"What were you and your little friends doing in my realm?!"

I spat in his face, this only brought me pain. He smacked me across the face.

"If they will not talk! We will make them squeal! Starting with the youngest!"

There you have it. Goblins are truly wicked creatures. Yet there was one who would dare to speak.

"NO!"

I looked over and watched as Thorin walked forward.

"Well, well! Thorin Oakenshield King Under the Mountain!" The Great Goblin made a show of bowing to Thorin. "Oh but wait! You do not have a mountain! You do not belong anywhere! Which makes you, nobody, really."

The other goblins laughed.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for you head! Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak." Thorin slowly looked up. "An old enemy of yours. I shall give you a hint. A Pale Orc astride a white warg!"

"Azog the Defiler." Thorin said.

"Oh very good!"

"The Pale Orc died years ago!" Thorin snapped.

"Oh so you think his defiling days are over? Oh no! In fact perhaps I shall keep this pretty little thing here as proof that he yet lives! Search them!"

The Great Goblin pulled me up and kept me away from the others. Kili was struggling to get to me, and as I looked at him, I noticed that Bilbo was missing. I looked around for the little hobbit, but a goblin shrieked and dropped a sword to the ground. I knew this to be Thorin's new sword.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver! Biter! Kill them! Kill them all!"

Goblins began to snap their whips on Thorin and the others.

"Cut off his head!"

I knew this was my last chance! I took the knife from my boot and shoved it into the Great Goblin's arm. He howled in pain and I saw the other goblins force Thorin to the ground. They were going to kill him.

Just then a blinding white light forced the goblins to the ground and I was nearly blown off my feet. As the light dimmed I saw a tall form walking forward. The pointed hat was what made me smile. It was Gandalf!

"Take up arms!"

The dwarves were now realizing what was happening.

"Fight! FIGHT!"

I snatched my weapons back from the goblins and then hacked through them. Kili found me and fought beside me.

"Follow me! Quick!" shouted Gandalf.

Kili grabbed my hands and pulled me away. Of course I had to take pout one last goblin. We ran through the goblin mountain, killing the goblins as we went.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin ordered.

I swung my sword cutting through the ropes. I now saw that the goblins had begun to swing down towards us. I smiled at Thorin's cleverness. As we ran, goblin archers started to shoot at us. Kili parries several arrows with his sword and I quickly eliminated them, but of course more followed. Kili took a ladder and together, with Fili, Bofur and Ori, we used it to ram through the goblins. It was also useful when we needed to get across a large gap in the goblin walk-way. Gandalf used his staff to make a boulder fall from the roof of the mountain and we pushed it forward, and it rolled over the goblins. As we approached what looked to be a tunnel, the Great Goblin jumped up through the bridge.

"Did you think you could escape us!? I am the Lord of the Mountain here! What are you going to do now wizard?"

Gandalf swiftly cut open the Great Goblin's stomach. He held it and fell to his knees.

"That will do it."

Gandalf slit his throat and his body fell forward. This was our downfall.

Kili's POV

As the Great Goblin's body fell forward the supports that held the platform up snapped, and we all started to fall down. I held onto Gwirithiel tightly as we fell down, down, down! And she clung to me tightly. As we crashed to the ground she was torn from my grasp. I cried out and reached for her, and thankfully, Gandalf caught her.

"Well that could have been worse!" Bofur said.

There was a crash and I shut my eyes in pain. The massive body of the Great Goblin came crashing down upon us.

"You have got to be joking!" Dawlin said.

As I looked up I saw the rest of the goblins rushing towards us.

"GANDALF!" I said.

Gwirithiel was soon at my side removing the rubble covering my body. By looking at her one could not believe how very strong she truly was. She moved the pieces of wood and rock swiftly and then took my hand.

"There are too many! We cannot fight them all!" Dwalin told Gandalf

"Only one thing shall save us now! Daylight! Quickly this way!"

We ran through the winding tunnels of the mountains, and sure enough Gandalf led us out. We ran out into the setting sun. As soon as we stopped I looked at Gwirithiel. She smiled and threw her arms around me.

"Where is Bilbo?" asked Gandalf.

We separated and looked around for the hobbit.

"Where is our hobbit?"

No one answered, for no one knew.

"Where is our Hobbit!?"

"Curse that Half-ling! Now he is lost!?" said an angry Dwalin. "I thought he was with Dori!"

"Well do not blame me!" Dori retorted.

"Well when did you last see him?" asked a very worried Gandalf.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us!" Nori spoke up.

"What happened?! Tell me!"

"I shall tell you what happened! Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We shall not be seeing our hobbit again, he is long gone!" said Thorin.

I looked down sadly. I really liked that little hobbit. He was good for a laugh and a good fellow.

"No," came a voice. "He is not."

When I turned Bilbo was there.

"Bilbo Baggins! I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf said as he walked forward.

Gwirithiel's hand left mine and she embraced the little hobbit. This made me smile.

Gwirithiel's POV

As I set Bilbo back down I smiled and whispered in his ear.

"You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

He smiled and I stepped back to Kili's side.

"Bilbo we had given you up." Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili inquired.

"How indeed." said Dwalin.

Bilbo chuckled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well what does it matter! He is back!" Gandalf said happily.

"It matters!"

I looked at Thorin in disbelief.

"I want to know…..why did you come back?"

Once he said that, I too wondered. I knew Bilbo missed his home.

"Look I know you doubt me, and I know you always have!" Thorin did not drop his gaze. "It is true I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair, and my garden. See that is where I belong! That is home. And that is why I came back, because you do not have one, a home. It was taken from you." Thorin looked down but then returned his gaze to the hobbit. "But I will help you take it back if I can."

I smiled. For one so small he was full of courage. I looked at Thorin and I saw not anger, or disappointment, but gratitude. Our sudden moment of happiness was interrupted by a howl.

"Out of the frying pan!" Thorin said.

"And into the fire!" Gandalf finished.

The warg riders had found us again!


	13. The Pale Orc

Chapter 13

We ran down the hill, but were forced to stop when we came to the edge of the cliff. I turned around and saw the riders closing in on us.

"The trees!" someone said.

"Quick! Up the tree Gwirithiel." Kili said.

I jumped up and swung myself up into a tree. When I was a child I had always been climbing trees. Kili and Fili climbed up after me. Bilbo was below. I immediately went back for him. I reached down and he jumped up and grabbed my hand. I hoisted him up and we climbed up as far as we dared to go. I took Kili's hand and we waited, hoping they would not find us. I then heard Thorin gasp. I followed his eyes and my own grew wide.

_It cannot be!_

"Azog!" Thorin said.

It was true! The Great Goblin had spoken the truth. Azog the Defiler lived.

"Do you smell it? The scent of fear!" he said. His voice made me shiver. "I remember your father reeked of it! Thorin son of Thrain!"

My eyes went wide with sorrow and I looked at Thorin. His eyes were full of anger and pain.

"It cannot be!" He said.

I took Kili's hand and looked at him. The loss of his grandfather hurt him and Fili, though I could see not as much as it hurt Thorin.

"That one is mine! Kill the others!" Azog ordered.

The wargs launched themselves at the trees, smashing against them with great force. I screamed and held onto the tree tightly. Fili slipped but Kili and I grabbed him. As the trees began to fall over, Fili, Kili, Bilbo and I jumped to the next tree. The tree continued to fall and soon we all gathered in Gandalf's tree. That was not the worst part! The tree was standing alone, on the very edge of the cliff.

"Kili!"

Gandalf tossed him down a pinecone in flames. I quickly grabbed a pinecone and he held his to mine. I helped the others light more and soon we were sending flaming pinecones down upon the warg riders. Some of them burst into the flames and ran off howling in pain. Our victory was short lived, for the tree could not take all of our combined weight and it fell backwards. I screamed and held onto the tree tightly. Dori and Ori had fallen. Gandalf had only just managed to get them to grab his staff. Ori was hanging onto his older brother's legs for dear life. I could not get to them with out causing the tree to fall. I looked to Kili and Fili, but they were looking on in fear at something else. As I turned to see what it was, I found Thorin running towards Azog with his sword drawn.

Azog let out a shout and his warg leaped forward, knocking Thorin to the ground.

"NO!" Balin cried out.

"Thorin!" Dwalin shouted.

He tried to go forward to help but the branch broke and he only just grabbed another. I saw Bilbo stand. I heard Thorin shout in pain as the warg took him in its powerful jaws. Azog was looking at the rest of us with an evil grin. Suddenly Thorin bashed the hilt of his sword into the warg's snout. It threw him away and he landed on a rock, his sword fell from his hand.

"Bring me the head of the dwarf!" Azog commanded.

That was when Bilbo rushed forward. I watched as he knocked the orc to the ground and killed it. He then stood in front of Thorin. He swung his little sword and I knew he could not fight Azog alone. I set my face and carefully rushed out to him. I stood beside him and gave Azog an icy glare of my own. He growled and started to come forward, but so did Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Dwalin and Balin and Bifur! They rushed forward attacking the wargs and orcs. Bilbo gave a cry and ran forward. As the white warg threw him back I stood in front of him.

"Return to the black pit whence you cam!" I snarled.

I spoke out of anger and determination. As Azog came towards me I heard the cry of something else. I looked up to see one of the Great Eagles flying forward. It beat its wings with powerful strokes and sent the fire towards the wargs. I looked back at Thorin. He was unconscious. I ran forward as an eagle came for him. I took his sword as the eagle picked me up with its other talons.

"KILI!" I cried.

He shouted my name but then he and Fili were picked up and dropped onto another eagle, as well as Bilbo. I watched as my friends were taken by the eagles and flown away. The last thing I heard, was Azog's roar of rage at losing Thorin.


	14. The Carrock

Chapter 14

Thorin was not moving. His eyes remained closed even when Fili shouted his name. The eagles flew us to a large rock and gently let me down.

"Thorin!" came Gandalf's frantic voice.

Kili came to my side and I took his hand and squeezed. Gandalf passed his hand over Thorin and then his eyes fluttered open. Kili sighed in relief and I smiled.

"The Half-ling?" He asked.

"It is alright! Bilbo is here. He is quite safe."

Kili went forward with Dwalin to help Thorin up, but he shoved them off and looked at Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing?! You nearly got yourself killed!"

He walked forward and I hoped that he would not harm the poor hobbit.

"Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?!"

Bilbo hung his head sadly.

"I have never been so wrong! In all my life."

Thorin embraced Bilbo and I smiled. To my surprise, Kili kissed me full on the lips in front of everyone else. He held me in his arms and then pulled back and smiled at me.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked.

We all walked over and I smiled as I saw a solitary mountain in the distance.

"Erebor." Gandalf said.

"Our home." Thorin said.

A small bird flew around us and then off towards the mountain.

"The ravens are returning to the mountain!" Bofur said happily.

"That is a thrush!" Gandalf corrected.

"We shall take it as a sign. A good omen."

I smiled.

Kili's POV

Thorin decided we would stay where we were for the night. As night fell Gloin made a fire. I however sat away from them. As much as I wanted her to myself, I knew Gwirithiel needed to become more comfortable with the others. She did not share my way of thinking.

"Kili?"

The sound of her voice made me smile.

"The others have gone to sleep. Thorin said it was you who should take first watch."

I nodded.

"Can…..can I stay with you?" She asked nervously.

I looked up and opened my arms to her. She smiled and eagerly sat down next to me. Her hair brushed past me and I could smell the sweet scent of flowers and honey. I kissed her hair and she looked up at me.

"I am sorry." I said.

She only smiled at me and snuggled up against me.

"You are so warm." she said against me.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"No…."

I turned her face up towards me and kissed her gently. She responded eagerly and I pried her mouth open. She let out a soft whimper and pressed herself closer to me. My hands wandered over her perfect body and I started to massage her breasts. She suddenly pulled away.

"Kili….."

"Forgive me!" I said quickly. "I should never have…"

"Shhh! No need to apologize. I….I am not yet ready. I am sorry."

I lifted her face.

"You take as long as you need. I will still be here."

She smiled and kissed my nose before curling up against me.

Gwirithiel's POV

I felt myself being picked up and carried away. I slowly opened my eyes and found Kili holding me closely. He stopped and lay me down before lying down beside me. I smiled and immediately clung to his shirt. I heard him chuckle and I felt his lips on my hair. He hummed some unknown tune and I quickly fell asleep once more.

When morning came I woke up. Kili was still fast asleep. I smiled and kissed him, my long hair falling over my shoulders. As I pulled away he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning." He said.

I smiled but did not say anything. He gave me a playful smile before wrapping a strong arm around my waist and flipping me over. I giggled and kissed my lips.

"We leave now!" Came Thorin's booming voice.

Kili pulled away from me and groaned in frustration. I smiled and kissed him softly. He helped me up and we made out way down the stone steps. With the Misty Mountains behind us we made our way into the a far more pleasant looking country.

Gandalf said that he was leading us to the home of a great man.

"If you must know his name is Beorn. He is a skin-changer!"

"What?! A furrier!?" Bilbo said.

Gandalf stopped suddenly and peered at the hobbit from beneath his busy eyebrows.

"My word no! No, no, no, no, NO! Do not be a fool Master Baggins if you can help it. As I said he is a skin-changer! He changes his skin! Sometimes he is a great black bear! And others he is a great man with thick black hair and a large black beard. And whatever you do, do not mention the word furrier or any other such unfortunate word within a hundred miles of his home!"

The sound of the man frightened me a little. Kili seemed to notice and squeezed my hand. I looked at him and he gave me a comforting smile.

As we walked on Gandalf began to explain his plan.

"Right, I shall call you all in only two at a time! I shall go first with Master Baggins and then I shall whistle. Now after you must wait at least five minutes before the next two come. Bombur is fattest and will do for two. He should come last and alone."

Bombur was not happy about this at all. I looked at Gandalf.

"You wish to take Bombur's place?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Then I shall stay as well." Kili said.

I smiled and Gandalf nodded. He left with Bilbo and the rest of us waited. Thorin approached me.

"If what I say is true then nod….." I waited for him to continue. "Did you stand by Bilbo against Azog and say 'Return to the black pit whence you came.'?"

I looked at him before slowly nodding. Before he could say anything else Gandalf whistled. He and Dori left. I rested my head against Kili's shoulder and sighed. As Gandalf whistled they left and soon Kili and I were alone. He hummed a song to me and I recognized it as the one I heard at Bag End. I smiled and closed my eyes. Soon Gandalf whistled once more and Kili and I stood and walked to the house.

"Kili at your service…"

"I do not need your service." Came the great voice of Beorn.

I bowed none the less, but like always, I did not speak. Gandalf finished the story on how we had ended up at Beorn's home and Beorn clapped.

"A fine tale! If all beggars could tell such a good one they may find me kinder! Now I believe you deserve a supper for this tale!"

"Yes please!" The dwarves said in unison.


	15. Undying Love

Chapter 15

We had not had a good meal since we had left Rivendell. And when we finished we gathered around a fire where the dwarves began to sing.

_The wind was on the withered hearth,_

_but in the forest stirred no leaf:_

_there shadows lay by night and day,_

_and dark things silent crept beneath._

_The wind came down from mountains cold,_

_and like a tide it roared and rolled; _

_the branches groaned, the forest moaned,_

_and leaves were laid upon the mould._

_The wind went on from West to East;_

_all movement in the forest ceased,_

_but shrill and harsh across the marsh_

_its whistling voices were released._

_The grasses hissed, their tassels bent,_

_the reeds were rattling- on it went._

_o'er shaken pool under heavens cool_

_where racing clouds were torn and rent._

_It passed the lonely Mountain bare_

_and swept above the dragon's lair:_

_there black and dark lay boulders stark_

_and flying smoke was in the air._

_It left the world and took its flight_

_over the wide seas of the night._

_The moon set sale upon the gale, _

_and stars were fanned to leaping light._

I know not why, but I started to sing myself.

_I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves there grewOf wind I sang, a wind there came and in them blew Lothlorien In light I wove a secret land of timeless joyMy perfect child no mortal hand could dare destroyLothlorienBeyond the sunBeyond the moonWonderWonderShine foreverBeacon of lightBlaze in the airVanquishing nightLive foreverHeld like a breathDeep at the coreBlossom in deathMy golden leaves will fade and fall through branching yearsThrough sweet the song yet sweeter still shall be the tearsThe night must come, the shadows grow, the dark descends And all we love and all we know must reach an endLothlorien_

_Though worlds will die and worlds will grow Out of death, lifeOut of night, day, glory from sorrowOut of grief, joyOut of storm, comes strength for tomorrowOut of dust, goldOut of fire, air, comfort forsakenOut of rage, calmOut of loss, find, glory awakenShine foreverBeacon of lightBlaze in the airVanquishing nightSing foreverProud and strongAnthem of lifeConquering songThough tides of fate, onward runThe song of hopeOnce begun,Will evermoreRemain_

They were all looking at me in surprise. Kili smiled at me and I smiled back. Beorn then came to me and gave me a room to stay in. I nodded my thanks.

"Are you a mute?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Then why do you not speak?"

I looked down shyly and rather sadly.

"Worry not girl, rest easy." he said.

I smiled and he left the room.

Kili's POV

Once the others were asleep I snuck to Gwirithiel's room. I opened the door and saw her sleeping peacefully. I smiled and sat down beside her.

"Kili….."

I froze. Had she woken up? When she turned over I found her still asleep. I smiled.

_So she dreams of me._

I pulled the thin white sheet over her so she would not grow cold, this woke her.

"Kili?"

I smiled and nodded. She smiled and then sat up. She put her arms around me and snuggled close to me as she always did.

"Gwirithiel…I am sorry for what happened earlier this day. I did not mean to overstep my bounds."

She looked up at me, he cheeks a little flushed. I bit my lip a little.

"Perhaps I should leave."

"NO!" she cried.

Gwirithiel's POV

I did not want Kili to leave. I wanted him to be with me, and I knew it was selfish. But I could not deny any longer that I loved him. Beorn had been kind enough to give me a room separate to the others and from his own room.

"Kili you recall that night up on the Carrock?" He nodded. "I told I was not ready….but now…"

I looked down a little embarrassed.

"Gwirithiel…..look at me please?" he asked.

I looked up into his beautiful eyes. He slowly traced the outline of my lips. I opened my mouth slightly and he took advantage of that. He pressed his lips to mine, his tongue thrusting into my mouth. I moaned and let his tongue go wherever he pleased. He placed his hand on the small of my back and deepened the kiss. He gently pushed me backwards onto the bed. His hands felt their way to the hem of my shirt and lifted it. Before he reached my breasts I stopped his hands. He pulled back looking slightly confused.

"Have I done something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Do you still wish to wait?"

I shook my head again.

"Are you afraid?'

"No….but Kili…..are you certain that I…" I took a deep breath. "That I am what you want?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You are everything I could have ever wanted. You are the only woman I shall ever love for the rest of my days. I want you forever. Gwirithiel….I love you." he whispered against my skin.

I smiled. It was the first anyone but my father had told me they loved me. And I knew Kili meant it.

"And I love you Kili."

He kissed me feverishly and I returned it. This time his hands slowly took my breasts and massaged them gently.

"Oh Kili…" I moaned.

He lifted off my shirt so that my chest was completely exposed. Passion overtook me and I pushed him back so that I was straddling him. For a moment I feared he would not like my boldness, but he only smiled and brought my lips back to his. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, to reveal his chest. He was very well toned and muscular and as always he was warm. I lightly ran my finger down his chest to his belt buckle. I kissed his chest and then traveled down to his stomach, where I let my tongue play around his navel.

"G-Gwirithiel!"

I smiled and he brought my lips back to his. As he kissed me I removed his trousers and he kicked off his boots.

"There is a slight problem." he said.

I frowned and looked at him. He smirked and fast as lightning flipped me over so I was beneath him. I smiled and laughed softly.

"I think I fixed that little problem love." He murmured.

His hands pulled down my pants and he placed open mouthed kisses down my body. Without warning his tongue delved into my core. I bit my lip to keep from screaming in pure pleasure. His tongue swirled around my sensitive nub and darted in and out.

"K….Kili!" I moaned.

His lips traveled back up my body to my breast. I could feel his hardening member against me. The secret place between my legs was getting warmer and damper. I writhed beneath him as he took one of my breasts in his mouth. This time I could not hold back the shout of pleasure. I was sure the whole of Beorn's home had heard, but I no longer cared. I was swept away in passion. He took me in his arms and held me up. He pulled me up onto his lap where I could feel his erection beneath me. He moaned into my mouth and then I looked at him.

"Kili…..I…..I…..I have never done this before." I confessed.

He gently laid me back down.

"If you do not wish to go any further we shall not."

I could hear the desire for me in his voice. In truth I did not want to disappoint him.

"I know not what I should do." I whispered.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"You will know."

I nodded and then he looked concerned.

"This may hurt a bit."

I nodded and then he slowly pushed inside me. He stopped at my barrier, not wanting to do anything before I was ready. I was breathing hard and shaking a bit. Having Kili inside me….was the moat amazing feeling I had ever had, but also the scariest. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, when his hand gently came and touched my face.

"Shhh-hhh! Everything will be alright love. I shall not do anything until you tell me to." He whispered.

I opened my eyes and leaned forward towards his lips. Her kissed me and I wound my arms around him tightly.

"Now…" I said against his lips.

Very slowly he pushed inside me. I felt the barrier tear and a sharp pain filled me. I tensed up. Kili could tell it hurt and so he tried to distract me from the pain. His lips wandered to my neck and he suck and bit lightly. When I no longer felt the pain I looked at him. A thin layer of sweat covered us both. I smiled a little and nodded, telling him it was alright.

"Tell me if I hurt you." He whispered.

"You shall not."

He slowly began to move inside me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I moaned his name loudly.

"Gwirithiel….." he moaned.

He pounded into me and I wanted him deeper. I wound my legs around his waist and he held my leg as he thrusted harder into me.

"Kili….faster! Harder!" I begged.

He did what I asked and kissed me hard on the lips. I felt myself clench around his pulsing manhood and held onto him tightly as I came. Kili moaned in pleasure and with a few more hard thrusts he filled me with his seed. We clung to each other and breathed heavily. He gave me a soft, sweet, long kiss on the lips. As he began to pull out of me I stopped him.

"No…please stay. For just a little longer." I begged breathlessly.

"Anything you want love." He murmured.

As he looked at me I ran my hand through his tangled sweaty hair and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered.

He kissed me.

"I love you more." he said.

I smiled and he placed a soft kiss on my nose, which made me giggle. I yawned suddenly and Kili chuckled.

"Sleep love. Sleep for as long as you need. I will be right her when you wake up." He whispered.

He slowly pulled out of me and kissed my temple. I laid my head on his chest and smiled. Now I finally belonged to Kili, and I would never ever belong to anyone else.


	16. The Next Morning

Chapter 16

Kili's POV

She fell asleep quickly and clung to me. Looking down at her, I knew I could never be without her. She was the reason I was living now, she was everything. I wrapped my other arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"I promise you now that I will always protect you. I will always love you, and I shall never leave you. You are my life Gwirithiel. And nothing can ever change this." I murmured.

When the sun peeked through the next morning I slowly opened my eyes. Gwirithiel opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Morning love." I said.

She kissed me.

"I love you Kili. I truly do."

"And I love you. But perhaps we should go out and join the others." I said.

She nodded and we quickly got dressed. As we walked out The others looked at us. Their expressions ranging from confusion, to all knowing.

Gwirithiel's POV

I took Kili's hand and we walked forward. We sat down and ate our breakfast in silence. The others continued to stare at us, Kili finally slammed his hand on the table.

"For Durin's sake enough already! So you all may know what happened! This does not mean you have to continue to stare at us! AT least not at her! If you wish to stare at me go ahead! But give her some peace!" I said angrily.

I placed my hand on his arm and gently squeezed. He looked at me and sighed. I looked at the others with a look of disapproval. They hung their heads and then Thorin walked into the room. At this point I left. I walked outside to the porch and sat down. Bilbo came out then.

"Miss Gwirithiel are you aright?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"You must not let them bother you so."

I looked up and smiled a little.

"I know, but it was rather embarrassing." I said.

"I would imagine so. But how about you come on back inside?"

Bilbo offered me his hand and I smiled and took it. We walked back inside and The others looked at me and bowed their heads.

"We wish to apologize for our behavior. It was wrong." Fili said.

They looked up and I nodded. They smiled in relief and I looked around. Kili was not there.

"He went outside lass." Bofur said.

I smiled and then went to look for Kili. I followed his tracks outside Beorn's gate and found him sitting near a small stream.

"Kili?" I asked.

He jumped a little and looked at me.

"Gwirithiel I….I am so sorry. I have dishonored you and…"

"Shhh-hhh!" I went forward and sat beside him.

He looked at me and I placed my hands on either side of his face.

"You have not dishonored me! I never want to hear those words leave your mouth! I love you! What we did was our choice! We made that choice together. And I do not regret a second of it!" I said firmly.

"Nothing?"

His eyebrows were raised and there was a hopeful gleam in his eye. I smiled and kissed his nose.

"Nothing." I replied.

He smiled and kissed my lips. I eagerly kissed him back but then he pulled away.

"What is it my love?" I asked.

"I….I want to do things properly." He said.

Kili's POV

"I….I want to do things properly."

Gwirithiel gave me a confused look. I took her delicate hands in mine and looked at her.

"Gwirithiel…..when I fist saw you I was….captured. Captured by you radiating beauty. Everything about you…..I love. I have never before felt so strongly for any but my family. And then last night…it was perfect. I know many would say there is nothing perfect in the world but you are to me! And I love you…so I wish to ask you…will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

I had never seen a brighter smile come to her face.

"Yes! Yes Kili I will!" I said.

She threw her arms around me and I held her tightly. I held onto her….my future wife.

* * *

Short yes! But highly important! =D Please R&R


	17. The King's Blessing

Chapter 17

When she pulled back from me I stroked her face. The sun shone through the trees and illuminated the dark red in her hair. I leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips. I pulled her arms up and wound them around me, kissing her harder. I felt her begin to kiss my neck and this cause me to moan. I felt her smile against my skin and she tangled her fingers in my hair. I found myself pushing her to the ground and leaning over her. She smiled and twirled my hair with her finger.

"Normally….I never allow anyone to touch my hair. Perhaps I should punish you for it." I teased.

She smiled flirtatiously and continued to play with my hair. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Now you have asked for it." I growled.

She smiled and laughed. I began attacking her neck and she held onto me tightly. I loved the feeling of her clinging to me, as if she needed me to live. When in truth it was I who needed her to live. I slowly pulled down the collar of her shirt and kissed her collarbone.

"Kili….."

She moaned my name and this made me want to pleasure her more. I placed one of my hands behind her head and delved my tongue into her mouth. She moaned into my mouth and I ran my hand up her leg. Her skin was soft and smooth like the finest silk. Her touch alone sent a burning fire through me.

"KILI?!"

I groaned and pulled back.

"If your uncle is calling for you, you may want to go. I have heard Thorin cane be appalling when angry." She said.

I looked back at her. She smiled and began to play with my hair again. I smirked.

"What is it about my hair that interests you so?"

She smiled playfully.

"Well you have no beard, so what else am I going to do?"

"Oh well you could give me another kiss." I suggested.

She smiled and did just that.

"KILI! COME HERE NOW!"

_What had his beard in knots?_

I pulled away and helped her stand before wandering off to find my uncle. When I reached him he did not looked pleased.

"Uncle?"

"You bedded the girl?!"

I stopped walking forward. His stare alone would be enough to make a small child burst into tears. But I held my gaze.

"Yes uncle I did."

He strode forward and shook me.

"You foolish dwarf! Why would you…"

"Because I love her!" I said quickly.

He looked at me seriously, but did not loosen his grip.

"I love her and only her! I shall never love anyone as much as I love Gwirithiel." I said.

Thorin let me go but held my gaze.

"You are certain what you feel for her is love?"

I nodded.

"I have never been more certain of anything in my life…..well except the time when I 'helped' Fili trim his beard, but yes! I love her, and I asked her to become my bride."

Uncle laughed at the memory, and then his eyes widened.

"And she accepted you?"

I smiled and nodded. I swore I saw my uncle's lips twitch.

"Are prepared to care for a woman? To protect her? Raise a family if that should be what you both want? A life together will be no game."

I heard Gwirithiel behind us and looked at her. I smiled and then looked back.

"I am uncle. I am."

He nodded.

"Then you have my blessing."

I smiled and Gwirithiel ran to my side. I took her in my arms and embraced her. She whispered in my ear,

"I love you Kili, son of Dis."

My uncle had not heard her.

"I love you Gwirithiel daughter of Arthion."

As my uncle walked away she pulled back and kissed me. I loved her so much it hurt, and I would always protect her, love her and provide for her. When we separated or faces remained only inches apart.

Gwirithiel's POV

My stomach growled without warning and this made Kili laugh. "Come on love…..let us find something to eat."

He kissed my nose softly and then we walked back into Beorn's house.


	18. A Mother's Sacrifice

Chapter 18

That night Kili stayed with me. We did not do much of anything but lay there together. I would twirl his hair and this would make him chuckle.

"Gwirithiel?"

"Yes?"

He lifted my chin and kissed me. When he pulled away he stroked my cheek with his knuckles.

"Sing for me? Please?"

I smiled and began to sing.

_White grows the lily, red grows the roseHere lies my laddie, look how he growsOne day he'll leave me, to cross shadowed seasPray Valar protected him, keep him safe with meRose shows its wisdoms, from love lost on youthProtector of passions and soldier of truthFor royal resplendence I bow to its bloomBut thorns rest beneath it, and there lies my doomLily knows little, but innocence scornedOn banner of blood shed for villains adornedlike pale ghosts in moonlight, I fear for their fateto grow on a gravesite, may yet be too lateThis garden is weary, its soil is tolledOf decades in turmoil, its left bled for goldMy son is a child, but man he'll soon bewith red rose upon him, he'll die by lilyWhite grows the lily, red grows the roseHere lay my laddie, how the wind blows!Now he has left me, to cross shadowed seasPray Valar protect him, keep him safe for me_

"I love it when you sing." He said.

I smiled.

"I told you I would only ever sing that song for you."

"I never want you to sing it for anyone else, but I love." he murmured.

I looked up and found his eyes closed. I smiled and gently traced my finger from his forehead down his face to his heart. He smiled and I kissed him gently.

"I love you Kili."

"And I love you Gwirithiel."

I nestled against him and sighed.

The next morning we all gathered near Beorn. He supplied us with food and water and the dwarves were given bows and arrows.

"Now there is only one river that I know of in Mirkwood. It runs black and cold across the path. You must neither drink from it nor bathe in it. It holds a powerful enchantment. And you must NEVER stray from the path! For it is likely you shall never find it again."

I looked at Kili in fear. He took my hand and kissed my cheek.

"I shall protect you." he whispered.

I gave him a small smile and then we prepared to leave. Beorn had told us to send back his horses and ponies when we reached the Forest Gate. We thanked him several times over.

"My house is open to you, if ever you come back this way again."

Before we left I looked at Beorn.

"Thank you Lord Beorn." I whispered.

He smiled and winked. I smiled and then ran off to Kili. I took his hand and I mounted the horse. He rode the pony beside me.

As we rode through Beorn's country I began to wish we had stayed. It was peaceful and I knew that no evil would dare try to enter. For we had learned that Beorn was a fierce enemy. We stopped to rest that night and I sat close to Kili.

"I wish we had stayed."

"I know." His kissed my head. "I know. I do too. I am sure we all do at this moment. I do not wish to enter Mirkwood."

"Because of the elves?"

"Yes and no. I hold no ill will against Elrond's people. Yet I also cannot say that my dislike for the wood elves is my own. Many times has my uncle told Fili and I about how they betrayed him and our people."

"Perhaps, and I do not mean to speak of what I should not," I sat up and looked at him. "but I believe they did not want to start a fight they could not win. That maybe their king did not wish to risk the lives of his people against a dragon. In their hearts they would have wanted to help." I said softly.

Kili looked thoughtful. He nodded.

"Maybe so. Yet I do not wish to enter all the same."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and I sighed.

"You miss your father."

I smiled. He had a habit of knowing what I felt.

"Yes, I do."

"What of your mother?" he asked gently.

I remained silent for a moment.

"I never knew her." I said.

"I am sorry."

"No, I am happy you asked. I never speak of her. I think that it is time I did."

"I am here to listen."

I smiled and took his hand.

"She died giving birth to me. My father loved her very much. She told him to name me Gwirithiel and to keep me safe. My father kept that promise and I love him for it. I have only one memory of my mother. Her voice. For the song I sing only for you is my only memory of you. She sang it to me before she died." Tears now welled in my eyes. "I miss her very much. My father told me I have her eyes and hair and face. That I remind him of her in every way. I am honored by that as well. For my mother was loved by all in our camp. She was a kind and gentle woman who served as their healer." I said.

Kili's POV

I saw the tears in her eyes as she spoke of her mother. I hated to see her cry. I turned her face to mine and wiped away her tears.

"I am certain she is proud of you. And that she loved you with all her heart. I am grateful to her. For I have you." I said.

She smiled a little and I pulled her back into my arms.

"One day you shall see her again. I know in my heart she is watching over you now. I promise I will take care of you Gwirithiel."

"I know you will." She whispered.

I looked up and saw the others looking at us. I assumed they had heard what I said about her mother. I could see it in their eyes, they too cared for her and wanted to protect her. Yet none of them loved her like I did. I kissed her head again and then looked at her. She had fallen asleep. I smiled and moved her hair from her face. I remembered when she had purposely pushed my hair in front of my face. I smiled at the memory and then Bilbo came over.

"Kili I heard what you said. Her mother….she is gone?"

I nodded. I looked down at Gwirithiel. She was fast asleep.

"Yes she is gone."

"The poor girl. She is strong to have grown up without her."

I smiled.

"Yes she is. She is very strong."

"She is lucky then to have you. Take care of her."

I nodded and the hobbit walked off.

_I will always take care of her._


	19. Loyalty and Honor

Chapter 19

Gwirithiel's POV

Kili woke me up.

"Gwirithiel come you must wake. It is time to leave."

I groaned and held onto him tightly. I did not want to move. I was having the loveliest dream. I heard several people chuckle.

"Come on love. You can sleep later."

I finally sat up and looked at him. He smiled. I raised my eyebrow.

He brushed my hair with his hands and nodded. I smiled and kissed him. I mounted the horse and we were off. I noticed that Bilbo would occasionally look around nervously. I gave him a questioning look, as if to ask him if he was alright. He smiled and nodded, but I knew he was nervous and wary of something. As we stopped to rest that night I walked over to him. He sat close to the others, so I found myself unable to speak. I looked at him concerned.

"I am alright." He said.

I raised my eyebrow as if to say, 'You are a poor liar.' He sighed and looked up. His eyes went wide. I looked to where he did and my own eyes widened. I looked at Gandalf but he only said,

"Hush! Pay no heed to him."

Him? I looked at the great black bear. He seemed to be watching us. I made my way back to Kili.

"Kili…."

"What is it?"

I did not want to alarm him or the others. So I just shook my head.

"Gwirithiel…."

I silenced him with a kiss. It was not a soft kiss, there was need behind it. He responded and wound his arms around me. I pushed him down and straddled him. We were away from the others, so this was alright for now. My hands worked at the ties of his shirt and I ran my hands down his chest. He tried to push me back but I smiled and kept my hands firmly on his chest. He smiled and I pulled back.

"Shall I stop?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head. He pulled my lips back down to his and I smiled and kissed him hard. His tongue danced with mine and moved down his neck. He flipped me over and looked at me. I smiled and twirled his hair with my fingers. He laughed and then kissed me again. As he pulled back again I yawned. He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"Sleep love. There shall be another chance." He promised.

I nodded and I pulled him down next to me. I curled up against him and breathed in his fresh earthy scent.

"I love you Gwirithiel." He whispered.

"I love you." I said sleepily.

Though I was tired I could not sleep. I lay awake in Kili's arms and looked up at the sky.

_White grows the Lily_

_Red grows the Rose_

_Here lies my laddie_

_Look how he grows_

"Excuse me?"

I looked up at Ori. I nodded to let him know I was listening.

"Thorin sent me to wake you for your watch."

I nodded and then he walked off.

"Good night." he said.

I smiled, Ori was always very polite. I looked at Kili who was sleeping peacefully beside me. I could not find it in me to wake him. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled in his sleep and then I went to take my watch.

During my watch I heard a rustle in the bushes. I stood and drew my sword. I slowly backed up and shook Thorin awake. He sat straight up and I pointed in the direction of the sound.

"Is something out there?"

I nodded. He stood up and drew his sword.

"Come with me and keep quiet."

I dared not say no. I silently followed the dwarf leader and he walked over to the bushes. He looked at me.

"Wait here…."

I shook my head.

"I am not asking."

I still shook my head and refused to wait. He sighed and finally agreed to let me go with him. We quietly peered around the bushes. There was nothing there. Thorin sighed in frustration, I looked down but then I heard something. I looked up and quickly shoved Thorin out of the way. A goblin had found us. The goblin forced me to the ground and I felt a sharp pain sting my cheek. I took a knife and stabbed it. It fell over dead and I looked over at Thorin. He was standing up as I killed it. He looked at me in alarm and rushed over.

"Are you hurt?"

I touched my cheek. We went back to the others. They were awake, I guessed they had heard the goblin jump us. Thorin looked at my cheek once the fire illuminated my face.

"You are a foolish girl, but I thank you for my life." He said.

I nodded and Kili came running over.

Kili's POV

I saw the blood on her face. I ran forward and gently took her face in my hands. It was not a deep wound, but we had Oin clean it and bandage it none the less. I took her in my arms and held her tightly.

"What if I had lost you?" I asked.

The others were near us so I knew she would not speak. She wound her arms around me and buried her face in my shoulder. I knew she was not crying. This was Gwirithiel's way of telling me she was sorry. That she had only meant to help my uncle. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"I understand. You only wished to help."

"I told her to stay. She would not listen. She is …quite stubborn." Uncle said.

"Only when it comes to the safety of those she has come to care for." said Gandalf.

I looked down at her and she looked at me and then at the others. She looked at Fili, Bilbo, Ori, Dori, Bofur. And she looked at Thorin. I smiled and kissed her hair.

"She cares for all of you. She would never let you come to harm." Gandalf continued.

"Nor shall we ever let her come to harm." I looked at my uncle. "She has proven to be foolish yes, but I believe I speak for us all when I say she has become one of us. Gwirithiel has proven to be as strong as any of us, and as loyal and honorable. I knew not when I would tell all of you, but Kili has asked her to be his bride. She has accepted and my heart is filled with joy for this. I am honored to welcome this brave young woman into my family." Thorin said.

I saw Gwirithiel smile. Then she did something that surprised all of us. She stood and hugged Thorin. She did not speak, but she hugged him. I smiled, for I was happy that Gwirithiel was finally growing to trust the others as she trusted me. Gandalf was smiling, everyone was. It was a small moment of peace and happiness that during this journey were few in number. Gwirithiel's small actions of love and understanding were what gave me hope and courage. She pulled back from Thorin and then looked at me. I smiled at her, the look in her eyes was one of love. For me. And I knew it was only for me.


	20. One of a Kind

Chapter 20

After all the excitement that night, Thorin decided we should move on. Gwirithiel mounted the horse and I rode beside her. It was Later on that morning that we reached the Forest Gate.

Gwirithiel's POV

"Here we must separate for a time." said Gandalf.

"What?!"

"Now we had this all sorted when we landed upon the Carrock."

"So you would leave us to face this terrible forest alone?" Nori asked.

"You are not alone. I am sending Mister Baggins with you! And you have Gwirithiel and the others."

They begged him and offered him gold, but Gandalf had made up his mind.

"No, no. I have pressing business away to the south. I am already late enough as it is bothering with you people."

I sent my horse back to Beorn and though the dwarves groaned about it, they too sent their ponies back.

"What of your horse then?" asked Thorin. "You have not mentioned sending it back. What of your promise?"

"I remember my promise and I am not sending it back. I am riding it!"

Then we knew Gandalf truly meant to leave us. I looked at him with a worried expression. He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Worry not my dear. You must keep these fools out of trouble and you must help M. Baggins as well. For he alone cannot hope to protect them in this forest." He said.

I nodded and hugged him. He pat me on the back and then mounted his horse.

"Farewell! And remember! Do NOT stray from the path! Farewell!" he called as he rode off.

I smiled, for Gandalf always had to have the last word. We now turned to face the great forest of Mirkwood. I had read somewhere that it had once been called Greenwood. But a shadow had fallen over it and now the woodsmen who lived near call it Mirkwood. I knew not what sort of dangers the forest held, but the moment Kili took my hand I felt as though I were ready for anything. I smiled at Kili and kissed him before we all walked into the forest.

During the day it was not as bad as it seemed, it was at night that its evil reputation showed. It was pitch black and I feared the eyes that watched us. We had attempted to light fires but soon we gave up on that, for the eyes looked ever more frightening. I huddled close to Kili.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

"A little." I said.

I hated to sound so frail, but I was scared. I had never left home and now I was surrounded by these unknown eyes.

"Kili will you sing for me?" I asked softly.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

Kili's POV

She fell asleep rather quickly. I smiled and shifted so that we were both comfortable. Her nose pressed against my neck and as she breathed it tickled my skin. I did not mind though, I loved that she was so comfortable. I wrapped my arm around her and brought her closer. With my free hand I gently touched her face. I could not see her in the darkness, but as I gently traced her features, I could see her in my mind. She was so beautiful. Untouched by evil, so very unknowing of the world. If she was dreaming I knew that it was a pleasant one for she wore a smile on her face. I stroked her hair from root to tip and closed my eyes.

Thorin woke me the next morning and I gently shook Gwirithiel awake. She sat up and smiled at me.

"Morning love."

She did not speak but she kissed me as she always did.

As we continued on down the path we ran across squirrels that we would shoot. They proved quite bad to eat. Gwirithiel would not touch them to begin with. When I asked her why she only said something evil taints the forest. I trusted her and told everyone else her words. They too agreed after tasting the squirrel that something was wrong with them. When they ask Gwirithiel if she would examine them to make sure they were in good health she did so with a smile. She assured me that there was nothing wrong with any of us and this relieved me and the others.

Little by little she would speak with Fili, Bofur, Bilbo and Ori. Dori she would also speak with, for she was rather fond of his tea. Tea was his specialty. Thorin was the only one she had not said a single word to. I was curious about this so that night when our watch came I put my arms around her.

"Why is you have not yet said a word to my uncle? After all he shall be your uncle."

I knew she smiled, for I heard it in her voice.

"I cannot say why I have not spoken to him. Something about him stops me."

"Does he frighten you?"

"No."

"Are you intimidated by him? I know he is a rather intimidating…."

"No, no Kili my love. I just…He reminds me of someone I once knew. Though I cannot for the life of me remember who." She said softly.

I thought about this for a moment. I had never met anyone like Thorin. He was brave, loyal and strong. Yet after all he had been through he was also untrusting, prideful, and little prejudice.

"I have never met anyone who is anything like my uncle. I am quite intrigued by this." I said.

She giggled and cuddled close to me.

"Do not mistake me, your uncle is a very brave dwarf. And I believe he shall make a great king. Believe me I have tried to speak to him, but whenever I am granted the chance, I cannot find my voice." She said.

I heard the regret and sorrow in her voice. I did not like it. I stroked her hair.

"Come now. I am sure he understands. And I have faith that you shall speak to him. There is no rush love, your time is yours to take. You have proven yourself to him, he said so himself. You have saved his life several times at the risk of your own. With Thorin…..that goes a long way and the friendship and love of dwarves lasts for man, many lifetimes." I said.

She moved and I felt her lips on my cheek. I smiled and shifted so that my lips were on hers. Her soft warm lips.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips.

She smiled and then pulled back.

"I love you too."

She placed her head on my chest and fell asleep. I kissed her head before nudging my brother awake. He took his watch and I lay back and slept, with Gwirithiel still in my arms.


	21. Somethin is Coming

Chapter 21

Gwirithiel's POV

During our 3rd day traveling through the forest we came to the river. It flowed strong and black. It was good that Beorn had warned us of it, for we were all nearly dying of thirst. We dared not try to jump or swim or wade across. We were very much trapped, until good old Bilbo spoke up.

"There is a boat on the other side!" He said.

I jumped up and looked across. There was indeed a boat!

"Well this is all well! But how are we to get to it?" said Thorin.

He had a good point. Bilbo squinted.

"It does not appear to be tied off. If we could get a hook on it we could pull it across."

"Fili come here! See if you can do what Master Baggins has proposed."

Fili came forward and he was handed a length of rope. He attached a hook to it and then threw it.

"Careful!" said the hobbit. "You almost had it. Perhaps a stronger throw." he suggested.

Fili threw it harder and it went clear past the boat.

"Gently pull it back. There you go!"

The hook did its job. The rope went taut and Fili pulled in vain. Kili went to assist his brother and then I saw it. The boat was tied off. I took a small knife from Fili and threw it across. The rope was severed and the dwarves fell back dropping the rope. Bilbo lunged forward and grabbed hold of it.

"Help!" He cried.

I rushed to his aid and helped him pulled the boat across to us.

"Well done Fili and Master Baggins. And also Gwirithiel. It would appear that the boat was indeed tied off."

"Who shall go first?" Bilbo asked.

"I shall! And you with me, along with Fili and Balin. That is how many the boat shall hold. Then Kili, Gwirithiel, Bofur and Bifur. And after them shall be Oin, Gloin, Dori and Nori. Then Ori and Dwalin. Bombur shall come last." said Thorin.

"I am always last and I do not like it!"

"You should not be so fat as you are! You must come alone and last."

Though Bombur complained, Thorin would not change his mind. He gave up and then once Thorin, Fili, Bilbo and Balin were across, Fili tossed another hooked rope across. We pulled the boat back. Kili helped me into the boat and then he got in along with Bofur and Bifur. We safely crossed and then waited as the others came. As Bombur made it across a deer came running out of the woods. We were all wild with hunger. But as we aimed to shoot it, it saw us and bolted through. As it jumped across the river it hit Bombur. He fell backwards into the river!

"Bombur has fallen in!"

I rushed over and tried to jump in after him but Dwalin grabbed my wrist.

"No lass!"

I struggled but in vain, for Dwalin was one of the strongest of the company. Fili tossed a hooked rope to him and his hand caught it. We all pulled until he was on the shore. His hand was clutching the rope tightly and he was soaked from head to toe. This was not the worst! When we pulled him from the river he was fast asleep! Thorin was furious. He cursed the forest and Bombur's clumsiness. There was nothing left to do but tighten our belts, hoist our empty sacks and pack and move on. We took turns carrying Bombur. I helped as well, though when I did I regretted it. When we stopped to rest that night Bombur slept on.

I found Kili and he pulled me onto his lap. I wound my arms around him and pulled him as close as I could to me. I held onto him as though something would take him away from me. I felt his hot breath on my neck and then his lips. I bit my lip and held back a gasp. I craned my neck so that he could continue. His nose brushed against my skin and I tangled my fingers in his hair. When his lips found mine I savored every second. I moaned into his mouth and my hands moved so that they were on his chest. When we separated I felt his face. My fingers lingered on his lips and I felt him smile. I traced over his lips with my fingers and closed his eyes.

"Remember that night in Beorn's house." I whispered.

I knew he was smiling and I kissed his nose and then his lips. He pushed me down and hovered over me. I twirled his hair as I always did. I heard him chuckle in the darkness.

"Cease your laughter and kiss me." I said.

He obliged and I kissed him passionately. I removed his jacket. The others were far too close to us so I knew we could not make love, but I would go as far as he would allow.

Kili's POV

Kissing Gwirithiel made me yearn for her love. I grazed her bottom lip with my tongue begging her to let me in. She smiled and did what I wanted. I wrapped my arm around her wait and pulled her up to me. She wound her arms around my neck and kissed my neck. I gasped and hoped I had not woken any of the other. Especially Thorin. I stroked her face with my hand and then placed my hand behind her head. I was throbbing and aching for her. I knew she felt this, yet she did not say anything or do anything.

"Kili….." she moaned.

I loved hearing her moan my name. When I stopped kissing her I lay next to her. She rolled into me and cuddled me.

"I do not like this forest." she said.

"I know, nor do I."

"Oh Kili you do not understand! I feel as though something terrible is going to happen. I just know not what." she said.

I held myself up on my elbow and placed my hand on the side of her face.

"Listen to me, I will not let anything happen to you."

"I am not afraid for myself, but for you and the others." she whispered.

I sighed and pulled her closer to me.

"Nothing shall happen to us. I give you my word." I said.

She clung to my shirt and took a deep breath. I kissed her and then let her sleep. I however could not sleep. I feared something would hurt her in this cursed forest. I had sworn to protect her and protect her I would. No matter the cost.


	22. Innocent?

Chapter 22

Innocent?

The next morning uncle woke us and still Bombur slept. I knew he was growing frustrated. Gwirithiel seemed nervous and I did my best to reassure her. Later that day as the sun went down, a few lights had sprung up in the forest.

"There are lights over there." said Ori.

We all looked over. It was off the path and Beorn had warned us to never stray from the path.

"It is off the path!" I said.

"They might have food!"

At the word food, Bombur woke up! Uncle had several harsh words for him, and in the end it was decided we would go towards the lights.

Gwirithiel's POV

I did not like this! Something in my heart warned me against going near those lights. As we walked forward we could hear the fair voices of the elves. This only made my unease grow. The scent of food reached us and the dwarves burst forward. No sooner had they done so, the lights went out and the darkness swallowed us.

"KILI!" I cried.

"Gwirithiel!"

I called his name over and over again. I was scared and alone. Someone's hand found mine and I flung my arms around them.

"I have her!" said Bofur.

Someone else reached for me. I knew this to be Kili. I whispered my thanks to Bofur and held onto Kili tightly. I was shaking, I had been so scared.

"All is well! I am her my love." He whispered.

I calmed down and I heard Thorin sigh in frustration.

"The lights have returned!" said Dori.

I looked over at the lights. I hated them! I wished they would go away. We walked towards them and Thorin looked at us.

"Now before we all go running forward again, we must be patient. We shall send Master Baggins! They will not be afraid of him. And anyway I do not believe they shall do anything nasty to him."

I looked at Bilbo and he was pushed forward. No sooner had he stepped out the lights went out once more. I screamed and ran forward to find Bilbo. We would not have found him had Dori not tripped over him. He was fast asleep. I knelt down beside him before Thorin could grab him.

"Bilbo my friend you must awake." I whispered.

He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Oh I was having the most lovely dream about the most delicious feast!"

"He is as gone Bombur!"

I smiled a little and found Kili's hand.

"There! The lights! There are more of them now!" Kili said.

I squeezed his hand and he put his arm around me. We walked forward.

"This time I shall go." Thorin said.

My heart dropped to my stomach. As he was about to go I yanked him back and jumped into the light. It was about to go out but then one of the elves looked at me.

"Who is this young creature?"

"A Dunedein Ranger!" said another.

"She cannot be one of the dwarves. She is an innocent young girl." said a female elf.

"WHat shall we do? I will not harm her."

"Nor I. Perhaps we should take her back with us."

As the first elf stepped forward I heard the dwarves spring forward and the lights went out. I was grabbed and being carried away. I screamed and called for Kili.

Kili's POV

The elves took her! They had taken my Gwirithiel!

"Gwirithiel!"

Her voice and cries for help grew fainter and the disappeared. In all the chaos I did not know where anyone was. Then I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I dropped to the ground and saw what appeared to be 8 large insect eyes.

_What in Durin's name!?_

I felt another sharp pain and I could feel my head begin to swim. I heard the cries of my friends and then nothing.


	23. The Silent Maiden

Chapter 23

The Silent Maiden

Gwirithiel's POV

The elves took me away and brought me back to their home. I had heard of the wood elves and of King Thranduil, but I knew nothing of them. I was brought before the king. I looked at him in fear. He looked at me a little confused.

"~You told me it was dwarves who attacked you. And yet here I find a young woman.~"

I understood what he said, but I would not speak.

"~It was she who came forward. Then the dwarves leapt out. We have another with us, but we thought it best you see the girl they held.~"

Thranduil stood and walked forward slowly. I jumped back and started to shake a little.

"You need not fear me child. I shall not harm you. Have those dwarves harmed you? Is that why you recoil in fear?"

I could not stop the glare. He seemed confused.

"They did not harm you. Why is it you were with them?"

I would not speak.

"Are you a mute?"

I shook my head. His confusion only grew.

"Then why do you not speak?"

I looked away. I wanted Kili back. I ran for the doors but they were locked. I thrashed against them trying to get out.

"KILI!" I cried.

I banged against the doors and then heard a familiar deep voice.

"Gwirithiel?! Is that you!?"

It was Thorin. I banged against the doors trying to get to him. The guards gently grabbed me and pulled me back.

"~Bring in the dwarf then.~" Thranduil said.

As soon as they brought Thorin in I kicked down both guards and ran to him. He put his arm around me and looked at Thranduil.

"Thorin Oakenshield…why are you in my forest?"

I started to shake and Thorin looked at me.

"It will be alright."

I nodded and then he looked at Thranduil.

"Why do you have her?"

"My guards rescued her or so they have said. She does not speak so we know nothing."

Thorin smirked.

"She will not speak to you."

Thranduil stood in anger.

"What?!"

"She will not speak to you! She does not even speak to me."

"Yet she seems comfortable with you."

Thorin's eyes narrowed.

"She knows me, and trusts me I believe. Now release her."

"She is free to go, but you are not."

I would not leave without Thorin.

"Is it a crime to be lost and hungry?" he asked with anger.

"Why were you in the forest at all?"

"Looking for food because we were starving!"

"And where are the rest of your friends?"

"Probably still lost in the forest starving!" Thorin said.

The thought of Kili suffering caused tears to well in my eyes. Thorin saw this and pat my hand.

"Worry not."

"But why were you in the forest to begin with? What brought you here?!" Thranduil asked.

The anger in his voice had grown. Thorin said nothing.

"Very well! Lock him up and let him stay there until he feels inclined to tell the truth! Even if he waits 100 years."

Thorin looked at me.

"Tell them nothing!" He whispered.

The guard took him and I tried to go after him, but another guard took me. I screamed and tried to get to him, but to no avail.

"Give her a room and see to it she receives food. She had done nothing wrong." Thranduil said.

I looked at him. My anger coursed through me and I lunged at him. The elf that stood at his side grabbed me and took me away. I eventually stopped fighting and the elf showed me to a room. It was a nice room, but I wanted to leave, get Thorin and leave.

"I hope you find it comfortable." he said.

I glared at him. He stepped back a bit.

"If it is any consolation…I do not agree with my father's decision. Mirkwood is not safe anymore." he said.

My eyes softened a bit.

"I am sorry you were separated from him."

I studied him carefully. So this was Legolas Prince of Mirkwood. He was not like his father.

"Who is Kili?" he questioned.

Tears formed in my eyes and I looked away.

"Forgive me! It was not my intent to upset you! Is he someone your husband?"

I shook my head, but I had a small smile.

"He is someone you love? Your fiancee perhaps?"

I nodded. Before he could speak further, a guard came and told him they needed him. He looked back at me.

"Forgive me but I must take my leave."

I did not look at him as he left.

"~Be sure she is cared for.~"

He did not know I understood his language.

Kili's POV

Bilbo had saved us from the spiders, but we were captured by elves next.

"Halt!"

Even if we had wanted to fight, we would not have been able to. I saw Bilbo disappear and we were shackled and led away. Once we were before the Elvenking he looked at us.

"They need no chains, for there is no escape from my magic doors."

"What have we done O king?! Is it a crime to wander lost and hungry?" Balin asked.

"It is a crime to wander through my realm without leave! To use the path my people made without my consent! Lock them up."

As the guards came I ran forward.

"Wait! Please! I have lost someone I love! She came here with us!"

Thranduil held up his hand.

"Please! Her name is Gwirithiel! She is one of the Dunedein Rangers of the north! She is my bride! Your people took her….."

"The silent maiden?"

My eyes widened. I nodded.

Gwirithiel's POV

I heard someone say my name. I rushed from the room and into the king's hall. There were my friends! And there was Kili.

"Kili!"

I ran forward and threw myself into his arms.

"Oh Gwirithiel thank the gods you are safe! I thought I would never see you again!"

I could not speak in front of the elves, I knew not how. I just kissed him. When I pulled back I cupped his face and smiled with tears in my eyes.

"I love you Gwirithiel. And I know you will not speak in front of the elves."

"She speaks to you!?" Thranduil asked in disbelief.

He looked at him.

"Yes she does. I am the only one she will speak to."

He looked back to me and kissed me again.

"~Take them away.~"

My eyes widened and Kili was taken away from me. Tears fell from my eyes and reached for him, the guards once more held me back as they did Thorin. I thrashed and struggled. I hit them and bit them trying to get to Kili but they would not let go.

"Why do you fight for these dwarves? They are nothing more then wanderers and gold loving fools."

_How dare you call my Kili a gold loving fool!_

I jumped at him but Legolas held me back once more. He took me away and looked at me.

"Please calm down. Lady Gwirithiel I can take you to him." He said.

I immediately calmed and he smiled.

"Follow me."


	24. Undying Devotion

Chapter 24

Undying Devotion

Kili's POV

I finally had her back, only to be torn away from her. I sat in the cell with my face in my hands. I heard footsteps approach and when I looked up she was there. The elf prince was with her. She grabbed the bars of the cell and shook them violently.

"I shall let you in to see him."

"No! If you let her in she will never….

He opened the door and she flew into my arms. I held her tightly and the elf prince smiled. I sighed.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

"I shall leave you two."

Gwirithiel looked at him. She closed the cell door. He raise his eyebrows and stared at her in wonder.

"You would stay here?"

She nodded. I knew he did not like this, but he sighed and nodded. He then looked to me.

"Her devotion and love for you is one I have never seen."

He left with those words and I pulled Gwirithiel back into my arms.

"I love you Kili. I love you so much."

"And I love you."

She pulled back and touched my face. I closed my eyes and then I felt her lips on mine, her soft warm lips. I placed one hand on the side of her face and slid my tongue through her lips. She moaned and I felt that familiar aching need for her. I pulled her onto me and let my free hand travel down her back. She shivered as I ran my hand under her shirt. I felt her thin finger undo the ties of my shirt. I let my arousal rub against her and she moaned into my mouth. Her tongue danced with mine and she finished with my shirt. I shrugged out of it and sat up with her in my arms. I moved from her lips to the nape of her neck. She moaned and tangled her fingers in my hair.

_There she goes with my hair once more. _

I smiled and moved back to her lips. She seemed disappointed as I stopped.

"I shall not make love to you in this cell. You deserve far better then that my love."

She smiled at me and kissed my nose. She ran her fingers through my hair and I lay down with her in my arms.

"Thorin is here." she whispered.

I looked at her in the eyes.

"He is?"

She nodded.

"He was brought here with me. I tried to keep him with me but they took him away. I know not where he is. But I would think that in a very dark place. Thranduil's dislike for him is great."

I worried for my uncle. Gwirithiel's hand went to my face. She stroked my cheek gently and I looked at her.

"He will be alright. Your uncle I strong." she whispered gently.

I kissed and then she snuggled up against me. I held onto her. I wondered where my uncle was, and my brother and our friends.

Gwirithiel's POV

I can sense Kili's worry and concern. I started to sing softly.

_White grows the Lily, Red grows the Rose_

_Here lies my laddie_

_Look how he grows_

_One day he'll leave me_

_To cross shadowed seas_

_Pray the Valar protected him_

_Keep him safe with me_

I felt Kili relax and I smiled.

"We will get out of this. I promise you that Kili."

He kissed my forehead and then we both fell asleep.


	25. Thranduil's Frustration

Chapter 25

Thranduil's Frustration

When I woke up Kili was staring at the cell door. I looked over and held onto Kili tightly. Thranduil stood there with two of his guards. One of them I recognized as the female elf who had brought me here.

"Curious. Very curious indeed."

Kili pushed me behind him.

"WHat is?"

"That such a fair and loyal creature such as her would have chosen a dwarf."

Kili glared at him.

"None of it is any business of yours." He snapped.

"I have come to take her way from this cell."

I backed away and held onto Kili.

"Clearly she does not wish to go with you."

I could see his frustration.

"Why can she not simply tell me herself?"

"She cannot speak to people she does not know. She knows not why and neither do I. She spoke to me, because she trusts me!"

"Yet she does not speak to your leader?"

His eyes narrowed and I gently placed my hand on his arm. Enraging Thranduil would get us nowhere.

"No, she rarely speaks to anyone in our company. She speaks to my brother and a few others, but she has not spoken to Thorin. And after what you have done to him and the others, she shall never speak to you." He snarled.

Thranduil glared at Kili, his normally light blue eyes growing dark.

"It is out of respect for the lady I do not teach you a lesson dwarf."

At this I jumped up and within seconds ran forward and stood between Kili and Thranduil. I glared at him, the fire in my stare made him step back. Kili took my hand and pulled me back to him. Thranduil sighed in frustration and then left. The female elf remained. She looked at me curiously through her green eyes. She did not seem very angry or threatening. She bowed her head and then left.

"That was strange." Kili said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps she could help us." I whispered.

"I doubt it love. But perhaps you are right."

I snuggled against him and closed my eyes.

Kili's POV

The days went on and when Gwirithiel still would not speak to Thranduil he grew angry. One day four guards came and took her!

"NO! NO!"

She screamed and threw the guards off her.

_For such a small and delicate woman, she is stronger then any other woman!_

More guards came and took her away.

"NO! GWIRITHIEL!"

"KILI!"

I thrashed at the bars and tried to get to her, but in vain. I failed to protect her. I grasped the bars and slowly looked up.

_When I get out of this place…I WILL kill Thranduil if he hurts her!_

Gwirithiel's POV

I was taken before Thranduil and I looked at him.

"Will you not speak?"

_How many times is he going to ask me this?!_

I glared at him and tried once more to run back to the dungeons. The guards grabbed me. I bit him and he howled in pain as I drew blood. I ran through the dungeons.

"KILI!"

"Gwirithiel?"

It was Fili. I ran towards his voice and found him.

"WHat are you doing down here?! Where are my brother and uncle?"

"They have Thorin somewhere…I know not where. I was with Kili but they took me away. I know not how to find my way back." I said softly.

He took my hand and then looked over my shoulder. He glared and held onto my hand.

"If you touch her…."

"YOu shall do nothing. Bring her to me."

I held onto Fili but turned and looked at Thranduil. My fear and worry forgotten, replaced by rage.

"YOU WISH FOR ME TO SPEAK!? WELL NOW I SPEAK! IF YOU TOUCH ME I WILL RIP YOUR HANDS OFF!"

Thranduil's eyes widened.

"AND WHILST I STILL HOLD THE ABILITY TO SPEAK TO SOMEONE I DO NOT KNOW, IF YOU TOUCH ANY OF THESE DWARVES YOU WILL REGRET IT DEARLY!"

Thorin's POV

I heard her shouting. I had never heard someone sound so very angry. I was certain all the others heard her as well.

Kili's POV

I smiled to myself when I heard her. She never spoke but if you angered her, and I mean truly angered her….she would shout one's ear off.

Gwirithiel's POV

The elves backed away. Thranduil lingered for a moment before leave with his guards. I sank to the ground and shook with fear. Fili reached through the bars of the cell and took my hands.

"It will be alright. We will get out and get to Kili. I promise."

I nodded but said no more. I stayed close to Fili who had become like an older brother to me. With him I would be safe. However I longed to be back with Kili, though I did not know the way back. Tears fell from my eyes and Fili tried his best to reassure me.


	26. Reuniting Barrels

Chapter 26

Reuniting Barrels

Kili's POV

I knew that if she had been able to she would have returned. But these dungeons were like tunnels in the mountains. I could only hope she was safe with one of the others.

Gwirithiel's POV

"Gwirithiel you must find Thorin."

I looked at him with a worried expression. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"You can do this! I know you can."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thranduil is sure to have him locked up far from us. Somewhere deep and dark."

I nodded and made my way through the dungeons.

_Deep and dark, deep and dark._

I found a door that was locked. Lucky for me I was handy with picking locks. I took a pin from my hair and worked at the lock. When it opened I smiled in triumph. It was dark, very, very dark. I went slowly and then I heard the door shut behind me. I bit my lip until it bled to keep from screaming. I was scared.

"Who is there?!" came a deep voice.

Thorin! I walked towards his voice. I saw a single torch lit.

"Well?! Come on then!"

I walked forward his angry expression turned to one of surprise.

"Gwirithiel what are you….how did…"

I went forward and smiled.

"How did you find me? Oh…right foolish of me to ask. Does Thranduil know you are here?"

I shook my head.

"What of the hobbit? Do you know what has become of him?"

I shook my head sadly. He put his hand on my arm and smiled a little.

"Worry not. We will find a way out of this. And then I shall see that you and Kili are properly married."

I smiled and found my voice for a few words.

"Thank you."

He looked at me in surprise. I smiled and he smiled back.

"At last I hear you! Why not until now?"

"I know not. Perhaps because I was afraid. I have never spoken to people I did not know. And well….you for some reason took longer for me to find my voice for."

He chuckled.

"Well at least now I know what you sound like."

I smiled and looked down.

"Do you know how to return to the others?"

"No, these dungeons are far more complicated then even the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And it is too dark to stray from where this torch is."

He nodded.

"Then you shall stay here. Hopefully our hobbit will come through."

I nodded.

Kili's POV

"Kili?"

"Bilbo?"

I crept towards the door.

"Bilbo is that you?"

"Yes, yes my dear friend!"

"Where is Gwirithiel?! Do you know if she is safe?!"

"Calm yourself! She is with Thorin, and she is perfectly safe. I have come with a message from Thorin. There is not to be any word of our quest to any of the elves!"

I agree with that.

"I would never have planned on it. When you return to them, tell Gwirithiel I love her. And I shall be with her again soon."

"That I will! Now be patient! I shall have all of you out soon!"

I smiled. That hobbit had proven to be a great friend and hero to this company.

I waited for days and night uncounted. Finally Bilbo came back and with him were Bofur, Ori, Dori, Oin and Gloin. He let me out and I smiled and pat him on the back.

"Well done!"

He smiled and we continued on until all we had to do was get to Thorin and Gwirithiel. We went as fast as we could, sneaking past guards as we went. Finally we came to a door. I knew Gwirithiel was down there. Bilbo tried to open it.

"Someone had tampered with the lock! The key will not work."

My fiancée was down there and so was my uncle. I went forward and kicked down the door. I rushed forward through the dark until I saw a light.

"Gwirithiel!"

She looked up and smiled. I ran forward and took her in my arms. I did not care that my uncle was there, or any of the others for that matter. I kissed her full on the mouth.

Gwirithiel's POV

He kissed me! In full view of his uncle and the others. I wound my arms around him and kissed him back.

"I hate to separate you, but we have very little time!" Bilbo said.

We separated and Kili took my hand. We ran through the dungeons and Bilbo led us to a bunch of barrels.

"Everyone into the barrels!"

I did not hesitate for I found it to be a good plan. I took one of the bigger barrels and Kili jumped in. The other dwarves complained. I saw the look of disappointment and anger on the hobbit's face.

"Very well then. Come along then back to your cells. I shall tell you I shall probably not get hold of the keys again, even if I feel so inclined to try."

At this the other dwarves apologized and got into the barrels. Bilbo packed us away with straw and I huddled close to Kili.

"This may be uncomfortable, but at last I have you back in my arms." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed his neck, for it was the only thing I could reach. Suddenly we felt ourselves being rolled and then splashed into the water. A bit of water leaked in but not much.

"I wonder which barrel Bombur got in."

I laughed softly and he kissed my forehead.

* * *

I apologize fr the long wait dearies! My mum and dad bought me the hobbit movie and I have been...busy =D. Anyway the next chapter shall be a treat for you all!


	27. A Father's Anger

Chapter 27

A Father's Anger

Arthion's POV

I thought of my daughter every day. I missed her but I knew she would be alright.

Now almost 3 months since she had left, I had a terrible dream. She was held captive in the dungeons of Thranduil. I woke with a shout.

"Arthion?"

"Luin….prepare to ride."

"Where to?"

I stood up and dressed. I looked at him.

"Mirkwood."

"What? Why?"

"Gwirithiel and her friends have been captured. No more questions! Go!"

I walked outside and a young man came to me.

"Sir I wish to ride with you."

I looked at him. He could be no more then 26 years of age.

"And who are you?"

I had never seen him before.

"Aragorn son of Arathorn."

My eyes grew wide. I smiled at the boy.

"Well then if you think you can keep up, you may join us."

He smiled and bowed. With us came Eradan, Halbarad, Luin and Kilarin.

"We ride for Mirkwood! HEY YAH!"

I was impressed with the young man Aragorn. He was a strong lad with extraordinary fighting skills. He spoke the language of the elves for I learned he had been raised in Rivendell, by Lord Elrond no less! We rode through many nights, rarely resting.

When finally we reached the forest we stopped.

"Arthion I think we should proceed with caution." Kilarin said.

I looked at him.

"They have my only child! My daughter! All the anger I have within me now is far greater then anything that could lie within this forest!"

Aragorn rode forward.

"I go with you."

I smiled and grasped his shoulder. The others, enthused by Aragorn's courage smiled and rode forward. We charged into the forest and rode fast along the path. As we neared the king's halls, a group of elves stopped us.

*"DARO!"

I did not understand the elven language as my daughter did. Aragorn rode forward.

*"i eneth nín Aragorn."

A blond elf walked forward with a smile.

*"Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín Estel."

I was confused but Aragorn went straight to the point.

"We have come for Lady Gwirithiel. Her father…" He indicated to me. "Knows your father holds her prisoner here mellon nin."

The blond looked at me. So this was the Prince. He smiled and bowed.

"Welcome to Mirkwood. I know your daughter. She is the silent one yes?"

"Yes. She does not speak to people she does not know."

He smiled.

"Unless angered. Which I have seen."

My eyes narrowed.

"What have you done with my little girl!?" I snarled.

"No harm has come to her I can assure you. Come with me."

We all followed the prince. He stabled our horses and then led us to his father. Luin put his hand on my shoulder.

"You must control your anger my friend." he whispered.

I nodded and we then stood before the king. He looked at us in confusion.

"Ada, this is Lord Arthion. He is the Lady Gwirithiel's father."

Thranduil looked at me.

"The silent maiden?"

I nodded.

"Where are my daughter and her friends?"

He stood.

"I offered your daughter a room. She refused to take it. She fled to the dungeons to be with her fiancée…"

_Fiancée?! _

"He was the only one she would speak to. She would not even speak to the leader of their little company."

"Who is he? This man?"

"The _dwarf_ is called Kili of Belegost. Nephew of Thorin Oakenshield or so I have learned."

I smiled. My daughter had opened up for someone other then our people. I looked back at Thranduil seriously.

"Release my daughter and her fiancee! As well as the rest of them!" I commanded.

An amused smile played on his lips.

"You assume much, to believe you can command the release of my prisoners. I have told your daughter she is free to go."

I glared.

"If you kept her friends and love here she would never leave! She is fiercely loyal to those she cares about!" Luin barked.

I looked at him in surprise. He smiled at me. Now the boy stepped forward.

"Aragorn no…."

Aragorn's POV

"~My lord Thranduil, I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. Your son is a friend of mine. I was raised by Lord Elrond of Imladris and am also a friend to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Should you refuse to release Lady Gwirithiel and her companions, and I also mean Lord Thorin Oakenshield, I shall ride to Lorien and tell the Lady Galadriel of this.~"

Thranduil's eyes flashed with fear and then he sighed.

"~Very well young Aragorn. I shall do as you ask.~"

I smiled and told the others. Arthion embraced me.

"I owe you much young man!"

I smiled and shook my head.

"No my lord. You owe me nothing."

He smiled and laughed.

_*HALT!_

_*My name is Aragorn._

_*A star shines upon the hour of our meeting Estel(Hope)_


	28. A Proper Union

Chapter 28

A Proper Union

Gwirithiel's POV

We had been in that barrel for what felt like years. Finally Bilbo freed us. Kili and I crawled out. I looked over and gasped. I almost did not recognize Thorin. He looked starved and was soaking wet. I was dry and took my cloak and knelt beside him.

"Here. It is dry and you will catch a cold if you keep yours on."

He looked at me. He hesitated and then took the cloak. I smiled and offered him my hand. He smiled and took it and I helped him up. He pulled me into his arms.

"I am proud to call you my niece. You shall be a fine member of this family and I could ask for no greater woman to marry my nephew."

I smiled and felt tears of joy in my eyes. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"You recall what I promised you?" I nodded and he smiled again. "Once we have recovered I shall see it done."

I smiled.

"Thank you Thorin."

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Oi! As lovely as that reunion is can we find some food?" Fili said.

I groaned and looked at him.

"Shush up Fili."

Kili laughed and pulled me into his arms. Thorin took Fili, Kili, Bilbo and myself with him to the gates of Lake-Town.

"Halt!"

I looked up to the guards.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror King Under the Mountain." I smiled. "I have come back and I wish to speak to the Master of your town."

The guards came down and opened the gates. The captain of the guard came forward.

"And who are these?"

"The sons of my father daughters, Fili and Kili. And this is Lady Gwirithiel of the Dunedein. She is Kili's bride. And this is Master Baggins who had traveled with us from the west."

I bowed my head and Thorin spoke again.

"Take us to the Master of your town."

The captain frowned.

"He is at feast."

"All the more reason to take us to him! We have sick companions down on the shore." Kili said.

I smiled. When Kili was hungry, food was all that mattered. Well not all. I knew I still mattered. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and took put his arm around my waist. We were led to the Master where there was indeed a feast. The second Thorin announced who he was, the people erupted with cheers of joy. They began to sing songs. I noticed the wood elves jumped up in fear and anger.

'These are prisoners of our king!"

The Master looked at us.

"Is this true."

I swallowed my fear and walked forward. I held onto Kili's hand as I did so.

"My lord this is true. My friends and family were wrongly way laid by the elven king. We had been traveling through his realm only with the thought of reaching the end. We were attacked by spiders and Lord Thorin and I were taken by the elves. We were held there though we had done nothing. I was permitted to leave and when I would not they escorted me out."

The door opened again and I turned. My eyes widened.

"And it was I who commanded the release of her friends and soon to be family."

Kili's POV

I looked at this man. I had a feeling I knew who he was and I was scared to death.

Gwirithiel's POV

I slowly walked forward.

"Father?"

He smiled and I ran forward and threw my arms around him. With him were Luin, Eradan, Halbarad, Kilarin and a young man I had never met before. I remembered seeing him around the camp but I never spoke to him.

"My beloved daughter! You are safe."

"Of course father. I told you I would be. And what of you?"

I pulled back and looked at him.

"I am still as healthy as I ever was."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. I looked at Kili. I held my hand out to him. He walked forward and I knew he was nervous.

"Father, this is Kili son of Dis. And nephew to Thorin. He…"

Father smiled and held up his hand to stop me.

"I know my flower I know."

My smile grew. He looked Kili in the eye.

Kili's POV

The entire hall had gone silent. I heard my uncle come up behind me.

"You asked my daughter to marry you? My only daughter?"

I gulped and nodded.

"Yes sir. I have, with your blessing I would make her my wife this very night."

There was a collective gasp and I held his gaze. His eyes twinkled like Gwirithiel's did when she was happy. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"You are a strong lad and I have no doubt you love my daughter, for I can see it in your eyes. I remember I looked upon my wife the same way, may she rest in peace. You must swear to me you shall always protect her, love her and care for her." He looked at her. "She is my only child and when her mother passed I swore I would protect her, but I am growing old and she has never left our camp. I feared that I would die and she would be left alone." He looked back to me with a warm smile. "And now she has found you and I shall be proud to call you son."

I smiled.

"I swear to you sir I shall never let anything harm her. She shall never know sorrow or fear and I will always love her and care for her and give her everything she deserves and more."

He smiled more and embraced me. I was surprised, but happy. So very happy. Gwirithiel hugged us both and then Thorin stepped forward.

"Lord Arthion. I am Thorin Oakenshield."

He bowed and so did uncle.

"I glad my daughter has found your nephew."

Uncle smiled at us.

"My company has grown very, very fond of her. She has done much for us. I am proud to call her niece."

Gwirithiel's POV

I smiled broadly at Thorin. He winked and I nodded.

"I believe we have a wedding to attend. My father led me away and a few of the women of the town came in. The young man from before came to me and bowed.

"Lady Gwirithiel. I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. A mutual friend of ours asked me to give this to you."

This was Aragorn? This was Isildur's heir! He held out to me a beautiful hair clip in the shape of a rose. In the middle of it was a diamond and it was made of silver.

"Mithril."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"He told me he felt terrible for what happened and he wish for you to have this, as a token of friendship and also as an apology."

I slowly took it and examined it. I smiled and bowed.

"Hannon le….Elessar."

He smiled and then my father handed me something. It was his ring.

"Father…"

"I want you to give this to Kili. Your mother once gave this to me. Now…..I know I speak for her as well when I say we wish for you to give this to him."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

Kili's POV

Her father had given me her mother's ring. He told me to give it to her and I happily agreed. Before I was to go out, my uncle came to me. He made the other's leave and he looked at me.

"Uncle?"

He walked over and put his hands on my shoulders.

"In truth I never believed I would see this day. You have always been the reckless one."

I smiled and laughed.

"Kili are you certain you are ready? TO care for her? Start a family and care for your children?"

"I have never been more certain. I love her, more then anything in this world."

He smiled and hugged me.

"I am proud of you."

I hugged him and he led me out. This was it. This was the day I would make sure Gwirithiel knew I loved her.

Gwirithiel's POV

My father led me to Kili and when I reached him he smile. I had fastened the hairpin so it held up the small braids I had worked into my hair. They had a town elder perform the ceremony and Kili showed me a ring. He smiled and slipped it on my finger. I took my father's ring and put it on his finger. Finally we kissed and cheers erupted in the hall. I smiled into the kiss and held him tightly.

Kili's POV

At last she was mine and I was hers forever. She looked at me with so much love in her eyes. I kissed her again and picked her up and swung her around. It was the happiest night of my life, and it was only just beginning.


	29. Undying Love and Devotion

Chapter 29

Undying Love and Devotion

Gwirithiel's POV

After we had managed to get away from the others, Kili and I escaped to our room. He carried me into the room and then closed and locked the door. He looked at me with a smile.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

He touched my face and then kissed me hungrily. I took his hand and held it tightly as his free hand went to the ties of my dress. As soon as his warm hand touched my skin I shivered. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He lay me down and then he was on me. He sucked and bit at my neck. He pushed down my dress and kissed my skin as it was exposed. I closed my eyes and then he began to suckle my breasts.

"Kili!"

He removed my dress completely and then looked at me. I blushed in the firelight and he stroked my face with his hand.

"You are gorgeous."

I smiled and brought his lips to mine. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I willingly opened my mouth. His tongue danced with mine and he moaned into my mouth. I suddenly pushed him over and then began to remove his tunic.

Kili's POV

She pushed me over so she was on top of me and then her delicate hands started to untie my tunic. She moved to my neck and below my ear and I gripped her thighs. When she had successfully removed my tunic she kissed her way down my chest until she reached my belt buckle. Her skillful fingers had it off in no time and soon we were both naked. She closed her fingers around my erection and I almost let myself go right there, however I would not let this night end that way. Then I felt her take me in her mouth.

"Gwirithiel! Oh!"

She moved her head up and down and my hand found its way to her hair. When I felt myself close to the edge I pulled her lips back to mine. I felt her guide me to her moist opening and then she slowly lowered herself down on me.

Gwirithiel's POV

As I took him inside me I moaned. My moan turned to a scream of pleasure and Kili's mouth was on my breast again. He flicked his tongue over my nipple and took advantage of it. He flipped me over so he was over me and I smiled. I ran my hand through his tangled and sweaty hair and he began to thrust in and out of me hard and fast. I kissed him deeply and wrapped my legs around his waist so he was deeper inside me. I felt myself clench around his manhood and with a scream of pleasure I released. He came at the same time and nearly collapsed on me. He held himself up by his elbows and smiled at me.

"Gwirithiel my beautiful, beautiful wife."

I smiled and kissed his nose.

"I love you my husband."

He chuckled and slid out of me. He gave me one last kiss and then pulled me to him. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Sleep my love."

"I love you Kili." I whispered.

"And I love you."


	30. Fili's Heart

Chapter 30

Fili's Heart

I woke up later that night and smiled at my husband. I kissed him and he smiled in his sleep. I got dressed and took a walk. I found Fili sitting alone on the edge of the dock. I frowned and went to sit beside him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I thought you would be asleep. After Kili had his way with you….ow!"

I smacked him, but smile and laughed. There was a sadness in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I was thinking…..seeing you and my brother together bring me joy…..but my heart lies far back to the west."

I was confused.

"I do not understand."

He smiled and looked out across the water.

"Back in Rivendell…..I met this elven maiden. The most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Her name is Lindethiel."

I smiled.

"You love her."

"Aye I do. I love her. And I showed her that before I left. She was crying and did not want me to leave. I promised her I would return for her. She gave herself to me without regret. I love her Gwirithiel. I really do."

I put my arm around his shoulders.

"You will see her again."

"I have this feeling Gwirithiel…..it weighs heavy on my heart. The end of our journey will bring you and Kili great joy, but I feel as though I will never again see my beautiful Lindethiel." He said.

I turned his face towards me.

"Do not speak of such things my brother! You will see Lindethiel again! I will go and fetch her myself! You are my family now! My older brother and Kili and I both would want to see you happy. If you love Lindethiel as I know you do, then you will live to see her again." I said.

He pulled me into a tight hug.

"You are the most wonderful sister I could ask for. You are right. I love her and as soon as this is over…..I will make her my wife."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I am eager to meet her. Anyone to tame your wild heart is surely a rare jewel."

He winked and then he walked me back to my room.

"Sleep well sister."

I smiled and closed the door. Kili was still fast asleep. I smile and go to sit beside him. He long dark locks falling down and framing his handsome face. I twirled a lock of his hair with my fingers and smiled again. I ran my fingers lightly down his chest and admired him. He was so strong, so handsome, and as always so warm. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile.

"Well hello."

I smiled and kissed him. He gently stroked my face and when we separated smiled more.

"MY beautiful Gwirithiel. Whatever are you doing up this early?"

"I was talking with Fili."

"Oh?"

"He is in love. With an elven maiden named Lindethiel."

Kili laughed and I frowned.

"I see nothing funny about this." I said.

"I am happy for him, but it shall be most amusing when uncle finds out about all this."

My face froze in fear.

_Oh dear. I forgot about Thorin. He hates the elves._

"Well then we shall help him."

He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"You would go against Thorin?"

I set my face and nodded.

"I would if it meant Fili's happiness." I stroked his chest. "Do you not want to see him happy like us?"

He smiled and lay back.

"Aye I do my love. I do. But Thorin's anger can be terrifying."

I raised an eyebrow and began to kiss his neck. I knew how to play.

"If I were an elf would you fight him?"

"I….of course but you…"

I kissed down his neck to his collarbone.

"Fili loves her dearly my love. I can see it in his eyes."

He shudders as I kiss slowly down his muscular chest. Finally he grabbed me and kissed me hard on the lips, thrusting his tongue in my mouth. I smiled knowing I had won.


	31. A Growing Family

Chapter 31

A Growing Family

I woke up early the next morning feeling sick. I jumped out of the bed and to the bathroom.

"Gwirithiel?"

"No Kili!"

I threw up and he was suddenly there holding back my hair. I threw up again and when I was done Kili was looking at me with a worried expression. I rinsed out my mouth and then went back and sat down on the bed.

"Gwirithiel are you feeling alright?"

"I really do not know what that was. I feel fine."

Kili's POV

I believed her, but one does not simply jump out of the bed throwing up unless….

"I am going to send for a healer, just to be sure. You are my wife and I do not want anything to happen to you."

Gwirithiel's POV

I nodded and he dressed and then went out to find a healer. A soft knock came on the door about 5 minutes later.

_Well that was fast._

I opened it and in walked, Fili, Kili, a healer, Thorin and my father. The healer shooed the others away from me and examined me.

"Have you been feeling strange as of late?"

With the presence of my family nearby I could speak.

"Well….I believe so yes. I have been feeling quite tired and hungry. This morning was the first I had ever felt so sick."

She smiled lightly and nodded.

"My dear you are with child."

My eyes widened and I heard someone fall to the floor. I frowned and walked around the corner and nearly started to laugh when I saw Kili had fallen to the floor. Thorin was shaking his head and Fili was trying to wake him. My father smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You will make a wonderful mother my daughter."

I smiled and then Thorin pulled me into a tight hug.

"The line of Durin shall continue. You and Kili have made me proud. And we shall welcome this child into our world with love and protection."

He kissed my cheek and then Fili hugged me and kissed me. Kili finally stood up and pulled me into his arms.

"I will be a father! A father!"

I smiled and kissed him.

"Perhaps we should give them some time alone." said Thorin.

They left and Kili picked me up, his lips never leaving mine. He carried me to the bed and lay me down. He pulled away and smiled broadly.

"A father. I cannot believe it."

I smiled and touched his face.

"You will be a wonderful father. I hope to give you a strong son."

"It would not matter to me if this child…" He put his hand on my womb. "were a son or daughter. I shall love our child either way."

"I love you Kili."

He answered me by kissing me deeply. I wound my arms around him. The door banged open and the others came running inside.

"Kili is going to be a father!"

"Well done Fili! You just could not keep your big mouth shut could you!? Kili snapped.

Fili smiled innocently and I laughed.

Kili's POV

"You are anything but innocent brother!" I snapped.

He had no time to argue, for soon my wife and I were being hugged and congratulated. Everything had happened so very fast. In the end I was smiling, watching Gwirithiel get so much attention from the others. She looked at me and mouthed,

'I love you.'

I smiled and winked. She laughed and then went back to talking to the others.

_My beautiful Gwirithiel. You have made me the happiest dwarf alive._


	32. Wherever You Will Go

Chapter 32

Wherever You Will Go

Thorin said we would be staying for another week. Gwirithiel believed our child had been conceived that night in Beorn's house. She was radiant. Not that she was not always beautiful, but now she seemed to have a certain glow about her.

"Kili."

I looked up at my uncle.

"We need to talk."

I knew this would not be a good conversation.

"Uncle?"

"I know we both agree Gwirithiel should stay here. Now that she carries your child….I believe it would be safer if she stayed here…..and for you to remain here with her."

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to protest but he held up his hand.

"I know what you would say…but I know that she means the world to you. And now you are going to have a child…You are my nephew and Gwirithiel is now my niece. I want you both safe."

"But Uncle you will be 13 again."

He smiled a bit.

"I will take all the bad luck in the world and it would not stop me from taking back my home. Now when I get back….and we will all come back…..I will expect a healthy Gwirithiel and a growing child inside her. Do you understand me? Your duty is to care for your wife and unborn child. Am I clear?"

I nodded. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"I want you to know Kili….I am so proud of you. So very proud."

Tears were in my eyes and my uncle hugged me.

"Do not fail me, but most importantly, do not fail her."

I nodded and he walked away, but before he did, he looked over his shoulder at me.

"And you cannot tell her. You know her…she cares about us all. We leave tonight. Say farewell to your brother and the others."

I nodded and he left. I looked down.

_Wherever my father is now….I only hope…I only hope he is proud of me as well. And my mother, my grandfather and great-grandfather. I hope I have lived up to the name of Durin._

Gwirithiel's POV

Something was wrong with Kili. Something was bothering him. He was sitting on the bed, not eating, not talking, just staring at the floor. I knelt down in front of him.

"Kili what is it?"

I could tell he had been crying. I turned his face towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I cannot lie to you. They are gone. My uncle, Fili, all of them. They went to Erebor."

My eyes widened and I pulled away from him.

"And you let them leave you behind!?"

"Gwirithiel I…."

"NO! Do you forget Fili has someone waiting for him back in Rivendell? And what about Thorin? He is your uncle!"

"Gwirithiel…..listen to me."

I looked back at him.

"Thorin gave me a mission…and it is to protect you and our child! Now I will not let him down."

"But Kili…"

"Which means wherever you go I go as well."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"I love you so much."

"As I love you."

I pulled back and kissed him passionately. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I moaned. I knew what he was trying to do….and it was working.

Kili's POV

Once I had completely exhausted her I lay hovered over her smiling.

"I think that being with child has made you more…."

"Needy?"

I chuckled and nodded.

"Just a bit."

She laughed and I kissed her. She ran her hands lightly up my chest and they came to a rest on my shoulders. She twirled a lock of my hair with her finger and smiled.

"We leave at dawn." she said.

I nodded and then sat up and sighed. She started to trace circles on my back and as they slowed I knew she had fallen asleep. I got out of bed and put on my trousers. I took my sword and decided to practice a bit. I was better with my bow then I was with my sword. I knew not how long I had been practicing, but Gwirithiel was soon awake and she blocked one of my swings. I was sweating and breathing hard and she looked at me with concern.

"Kili…..did you sleep at all last night?"

I shook my head. She sighed and disarmed me. She took my hand and led me to a bath.

"Relax. I will get everything ready, if I catch you out of this bath before I return for you…..it will not be pretty."

I did not answer.

Gwirithiel's POV

When he did not answer me I grew concerned.

"Kili?"

I gently turned his face towards me.

"Kili?"

"What if I cannot live up to the name of Durin? What would my uncle think? My mother, father, grandfather and great-grandfather?"

I smiled gently at him and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"Kili….my beloved Kili…..I have no doubt in my mind that you will and already have. Wherever you father is I know he would be proud. And your mother loves you and of course she is proud! And as for Thorin….." I smiled. "I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you and Fili. You have both made him so very, very proud. You and Fili are like sons to him."

He smiled at me and nodded.

"Now let us go." I whispered.


End file.
